Hollywood Heights Season 2: The Plane Crash: Survivor Edition
by TheFemaleShady
Summary: Eddie and Loren are stranded on a deserted tropical island after their private jet crashes. Can they're spirits' and love stay strong? or will it crumble like a the plane?.. Read season 2 of Hollywood Heights: Survivor Edition
1. Chapter 1

_**The Plane Crash**_

AN: So everybody is making these boring continuations of the season finale where they just talk and whatever. So I had a rebellious thought of making one where the private jet crashes. Now this, really tests there love.. Enjoy!

Loren is sitting on her knees on the couch in the private Jet looking out the window.

Eddie is standing talking to Nora and Max who are confined to each others arms.

Jake and Kelly are sound asleep on each other's shoulders.

"wowww.." whispers a rejoiced Loren looking out the window amazed.

Eddie notices Loren's reaction and kneels next to her on the couch. He scoots closer to Loren and puts his arm around her reeling her close.

"They really do look like ants don't they?" laughs Eddie.

Loren looks at Eddie and smiles, looking back out the window,

"Well yeah, but…" Loren ponders.

"But what?" asks Eddie confused

Loren leans in closer to the window and smiles, "we're above the clouds.." she intrigues, "It looks like we're in-"

"heaven?" Eddie finishes for her smiling genuinely.

Loren turns around and sits back on the couch facing Eddie, he does the same.

Loren rests her head on her right palm, leaning to the side looking Eddie in the eyes.

Eddie mimics this as well.

"yeah heaven." whispers Loren.

Eddie smiles and takes Loren's left hand and kisses it, "we are in heaven." he whispers charmingly.

Loren takes back her hand and adjusts her position chuckling, "haha don't say that! It's bad enough I thought you were dead.."

Eddie laughs looking back at the memory then gets serious, "I'm so sorry Loren." he apologizes

Loren half smiles, "It's not your fault. It-it was just hard to think I'd never see you again.. So many things not done, so many things not said."

Eddie grins, "like, I love you?"

Loren grins back and pushes Eddies shoulder playfully, "yeahh like I love you."

Eddie and Loren laugh.

Loren was so happy when Eddie told her he loved her when they reunited. She loved him since she bought her first album, but she was afraid she'd never hear him say it. Max said that Eddie loved her before. But anyone will tell you what you want to hear, when your boyfriend dies. Because he's not there to object.

Eddie stops laughing and looks at Loren seriously, caressing her cheek, "I love you…" he says

Loren smiles, those were her three favorite words.

"I love you toOOO!" Loren's response turns to a shreik when the entire plain shifts heavily to the left.

Nora and Max jump up, and Jake and Kelly wake up gasping in shock.

The plane seems fine now.

"what was that?" asks Nora worried.

Jake wipes his eyes and Kelly cups her cheeks.

Jake grabs his bottle of water and walks toward the front of the plane, "I'll go ask the pilot what the hell just happened!" he offers angrily.

"Yeah, you do that." Max jabbered.

"What do you think it was?" Kelly asks Nora

"I don't know, I hope everything's alright!" worries Nora

Max steps in and confides, "I'm sure everything's just fine, they probably weren't paying attention and let the plane slip for a moment its fine."

Loren doesn't know what to think, her brain is telling her, 'don't worry, it's okay' but her gut is telling her 'oh no..'

She looks at Eddie who's just sitting there completely calm

She thinks, _how can he be calm, when our plane cant even fly straight? _

Eddie sees Loren's worried expression and hugs her briefly, "don't worry, It's probably just what my dad said."

"Yeah Jake is going to see what's up." adds Max Duran.

Jake opens the doors to the pilot's cabin.

He looks to the left and drops his water bottle along with his jaw, when he sees the two pilots unconscious.

He gasps then runs back out to the gang.

He's panting from fear. "The pilots unconscious!" he says in a low scared voice.

Loren and Eddie jump up.

Then the plane shakes again leaving them all falling to the left.

Max and Nora jump up.

"Max you've got to do something!" screams Nora over the disturbing sounds of the wind whistling around the falling plane.

Max and Jake and run into the pilot's cabin.

Max grabs the peculiar steering device and tries to pull the plane up.

It's helping but wont bring them to safety.

Jake tries using the radio. "Hello?! Base?! Help us! Our planes going down!"

Nobody's answering. All Jake can hear is static.

Nora and Kelly run into the small cabin as well. They try waking up the pilot's.

They slap there cheeks, pour water on them, call there names, nothing is working.

Kelly picks up the ones wrist and drops it and looks at Nora in pure fear, "He's dead.."

-**Back to the body of the plane**

Eddie is trying to comfort Loren who is crying hysterically.

He's holding her, hugging her, but she keeps letting out sad heavy sobs.

"Our we going to die Eddie?" She asks already knowing the answer.

Eddie looks through the door at the pilots cabin and sees everybody panicking.

He looks at Loren and starts to tear up, "I think so." he sniffles.

Loren hugs him and cries, leaving his shirt wet.

"What are we going to do?" She asks not knowing this answer.

Eddie hugs her tighter as the plane wobbles again.

"Loren, just stay right here, just hug me and don't let go!" Eddie yells over the noise of the wind, metal tearing and breaking, and the cries of the people he loves the most.

"Wha-what?" Loren cries looking up at her haven

Eddie looks down and a tear drips down his face

The plane shakes again.

"Don't let go Loren! Promise you won't let go! No matter how hard it is!" Eddie yells

"But Eddie-"

"Promise!" Eddie commands.

The plane shakes again and the lights go off,

Loren cries louder, "I promise! Eddie I promise!" she yells

They hug tighter and Eddie kisses her forehead.

Its dark and they're about to reach there fate.

They can vaguely see each other but close their eyes anyway, because they're afraid.

"Loren?" Eddie calls to the girl in his arms.

Loren sniffles and bites back a sob, "yeah Eddie?" she responds.

"Marry me.."

Loren couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe anything that was happening right now. She was having an out of body experience. An experience of true terror and true love.

"Marry me, Loren" Eddie reiterates.

"But-but Eddie!" She screams back not knowing what to say.

"I want to die, knowing your mine." he says comforting, "die my fiancé."

Now tears of happiness were mixing with the tears of fear.

Loren knew there would never be a wedding. She knew they would die in a matter of seconds, and she knew that he was only probably asking this because they were going to die.

But Loren didn't care. She loved Eddie and wanted to be his, no matter the circumstances.

Loren and Eddie both open there eyes and gaze upon each other.

The plane shakes again vigorously..

"Oh Eddiee!" Loren cries terrified of the tragic death they're about to face

Then come to Loren's surprise, Eddie pulls out a small black box out of his pocket.

"Is-is that?" Loren begins

"Yeah," Eddie answers smiling.

He opens the box and pulls out a ring. Loren couldn't see it because it was dark but she knew she loved it. She loved it because Eddie gave it to her.

Eddie puts it on Loren's left ring finger and they share their last kiss.

"I love you Eddie" Loren says releasing lips.

Eddie pulls her close and holds her tightly, she does the same.

"I love you so much" Eddie says back to her.

Loren digs her face into his chest and shuts her eyes.

The plane wobbles vigorously again, but this time not stopping.

Eddie and Loren are being pulled back and forth and the screams and sounds of breaking metal are horrific.

"This is it Loren!" Eddie warns holding her tighter and shutting his eyes.

"Eddie!" Loren screams and cries.

"Don't let go!" Eddie says again.

"I wont!" she rest assures.

"Don't let go!" Eddie reiterates this time crying.

"I wo-"

√v^√v^√v^√ . **The Plane Crashes….**

AN: The sad ending bums me out, I might continue this and make a castaway type of thing (even though they didn't fly over the ocean) with the characters or they wash up in some foreign third world country. Sounds interesting no?

If you think it's a good idea review and tell me some ideas and follow the story! And if you think this is a good or bad story then review and just let me know what you think? Thanks for reading. And follow the story! You know you want more of Eddie (;


	2. Chapter 2: The Island

**Chapter 2**

_The Island_

AN: oooh so chapter 2 is here! Sorry I took so long to post it I been busy. But now I have a whole weekend ahead and no life so lets see how much I can write now!=) lets just hope the storm doesn't knock out my electric. Finger's Crossed! Hehe. Well thanks for reading! And review please! I loveee them reviews! It isn't easy being cheesy, no way.

Loren just laid there facedown , drifting in and out of conciseness. Her head was pounding as deep and vigorous as her heart.

_Did I survive? What's going on? Where am I? _She thought, trying to put reason into her head to replace her brutal head ache.

She couldn't even open her eyes with such a migraine.

Loren knew she wasn't dead for which she could feel the ground under her.

The ground was comfortingly warm and soft.

Loren brushes her palm and fingertips across the floor feeling tiny little gravels… She was on a beach.

_How am I on a beach? We were going to New York. _She thought trying to sit up.

She uses her arms to lift herself up but she just falls back to the ground in ache.

Although her pain was excruciating, the cool ocean breeze caressing her body, and the pleasantly balmy sun warming it, felt great.

Then she hears her mother's voice,

"She's awake! Max! She's awake!"

_Mom? _Loren thought.

Loren was so confused and frightened so she tried to retrace her steps in her mind,

_Okay so, I was on the plane to New York, something happened to the pilots, the plane started to fall, then Eddie- Oh! Eddie! _

Loren immediately started worrying about Eddie rather then her own well being. Was he okay? Where was he? Was he hurt?

Loren seemed to had a million questions, but not one answer. All she knew is that her caring mother was near.

Nora ran over to Loren and sat her up.

Then repressing the pain, Loren ripped open her eyes.

Now she could the horror she just faced.

Right in front of her, behind her mother was the plane she was just on moments ago.

It was cut into two pieces. One hung in the trees on the outskirts of the beach, and the other piece rested on the floor beneath them. Other little parts were scattered along the beach, but other then that, it looked pretty intact.

Fortunately, Loren saw no blood, and no lifeless bodies.

She let out a deep breathe in relief. As the rest of the crew ran up to her.

Max came first and knelt down beside her patting her hair on the back of her head, "Here, drink this." he commanded pouring a bowl of refreshing cool water down her throat.

Jake and Kelly approached her as well, but just looked at her funny. They were either worried or remorseful. Or maybe a bit of both. Kelly had her arms folded and Jake was rubbing his temples stressed.

Other then the fear in all their eyes and their tattered clothes , everyone seemed okay..

Loren pushed the bowl of water away and tried to speak. Although a painful, harsh cough released instead.

"Honey, drink." Nora insisted taking the bowl from Max and pushing it against Loren's lips.

Loren then took the bowl from her mother and chugged the rest, feeling a bit better.

"Is she okay?" asked Kelly sincerely.

"I think so." replied Jake, who was now walking in circles rubbing his eyes.

Loren placed the bowl in the sand and began rubbing her eyes now.

She groaned, thinking, _What are we going to do? What's happening?_

Then she stretched and attempted to stand up.

Nora and Max then grabbed each of her arms to assist.

She got up and released her arms from their grasp.

"Thanks guys." she said in a low groggy voice.

Nora put her hand behind Loren's back and looked at her full of sorrow.

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

Loren ignored her mom traumatized. She just looked around the environment she was in.

It was a small sandy beach separating a cobalt-blue ocean and a deep dense jungle.

You could see every fish in the beautiful water, every starfish, every seashell it was so transparent. However, the jungle looked dark and frightening. There was no clear path, just vegetation after vegetation.

Along the small white sandy beach it looks like they made a makeshift camp. There was three tent-cabin like shelters made up of palm fronds and branches surrounding a large flaming bonfire.

Loren looked back at her loved ones fawning over her. All of there eyes were puffy, red and surrounded by bags. Her mom and Kelly's hair were tied back and their once business women outfits now looked like shredded castaway outfits. Jake and Max were now shirtless with tattered jeans on. They're bodies looked younger for their ages but the devastation in their eyes made them look ten years older. Although devastated was nothing compared to the look in her mom's eyes.

It was that confounded, heartbreaking look.

The same look she saw many years ago when her father left.

Loren hugged her mom tightly empathizing her.

It was the same look Loren had when Eddie disappeared. The look of total despair and confusion.

_Eddie.._

Then suddenly Loren unbounded her hug and looked at her mom confused and fearing the worst. She almost forget about Eddie. Why isn't he here?

"Where's Eddie?" asked Loren desperately, as her voice and heart began breaking.

Everyone looked at her in grief.

Loren looked back piercing all of them with the intense look of shock, despair, and confusion.

She then looked directly at Max, "Where's Eddie?" she said again.

Max sighed and looked down rubbing his hands together.

"Max?" Loren reiterated biting back a sob as a tear ran down her face.

Max sighed again and looked up, "He's in the large tent over there.." he said in a low fearful voice nodding over to Eddie's tent.

Loren grinned in bliss and respite.

She swung around and began to run to the tent when Max called out fearfully, "Loren wait!"

Loren stopped and looked at Max impatiently humoring him.

"what?" she said smiling not being able to wait to see her new _fiancé._

Max started to jog to her, "Loren, Eddie's not himself, I don't think you should see him now!" he called out.

_Not himself? So? A few scratches and a migraine won't stop our love!_

Loren rolled her eyes and smirked ignoring Max's suggestion. She turned back around and darted to Eddie's tent.

She walked around the tent looking for a door.

She was impressed with the shelter. It was about 5.5ft tall and as big as a large van. It looked sturdy and even kind of pretty.

Her eyes beamed when she found a cutout in one of the sides covered with a large leaf. She swatted the leaf away, ducked down, and went in.

There he was. Her gorgous Eddie.

He was sitting on top of a blanket against the wooden wall. His legs were stretched out and he was leaning down resting his head in his hands.

Even hurt Eddie looked stunning. He was shirtless with a silver dog tag on a thin sterling silver chain wrapped around his neck. His dark denim jeans were ripped in several places and hung just beneath the rim of his grey boxers. His black hair hung perfectly just over his eyes, and he had no shoes on, but he kept curling his toes, because he was probably in pain.

Loren sat down on her knees across from Eddie. She tilted her head and put her hand on her heart, sympathizing the pain of her lover.

"Oh Eddie…" she wept.

A silent moment went by, confused Loren wiped a tear and reiterated, "Eddie?"

Eddie lifted his head and lowered his hands. He just gave Loren a blank stare.

Loren could see he had an inch scratch along his left cheek. He bit his lip and continued to stare at Loren.

Loren smiled and tears ran down her face, half because she was sad to see her fiancé hurt, and half because she was happy he was here, alive.

Loren crawled over to Eddie and hugged him around the neck. Tears dripping down her cheek to his tan skin.

Loren ran her hand through his still perfect black hair.

"Eddie, we made it!" she cried, "…we made it."

Hesitantly he patted Loren's back as she cried, and awkwardly said, "It's-It's alright.."

Loren closed her eyes and hugged him tighter.

She was so happy. Although they were stranded who knows where, everybody was devastated, and she would never make it to her concert. She was satisfied and hopeful with her future in her arms.

"Eddie.." She whispered in his ear, unfastening her grip.

She stopped hugging him and just sat there in front of Eddie with her hands on his warm muscular arms, looking at him sincerely.

Eddie had this confused and surprised look on his face.

Loren saw this and tilted her head, and just before she was about to ask a question.. An unexpected horrific question was asked…

"Who's Eddie?…" He asked bewildered….

"Oh no.." Loren pleaded backing away.

Tears shot down her face quicker and thicker then ever. She turned to run out but stopped when she saw Nora and Max kneeling at the doorway.

Loren tries to ask if it was what she thought, but she already knew the answer and just starting sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, honey.." Says Nora arching her eyebrows in a sympathetic upset expression.

Max leaned in and squeezed Loren's hand. A single tear ran from his eye as he whispered, "He can't remember a thing.."

AN: okay so here it is! Chapter 2! Chapter 3 and so on will be out within the weekend. And I will start adding scenes with what's happening with Chloe, Adriana, Mel and ect. Like the show does. I just wanted to get the exposition down with the main peeps Loren and Eddie. So yeh, review and stay posted! I've got lots and lots and lots of awesome ideas sooo I hope you keep reading! Kay bye! Outy 5000


	3. Chapter 3: Big Bad News

**Chapter 3: **

**Big Bad News**

AN: RECAP: INTRO: Eddie, Loren, Nora, Max, Kelly, and Jake are stranded on a deserted tropical island. Eddie has amnesia and Loren is torn. In this chapter everyone discovers something new…

**Setting: Tyler's Apartment**

The camera shows Tyler Rorke laying on his bed under the covers with a skinny, tan skinned, red head.

He's shirtless and smoking a cigarette, while the girl is sleeping and not facing him.

Tyler has a dangerous look in his eye.

He takes his last drag and puts the cigarette out in the ash tray on his night stand while sitting up.

He gets out of bed and you can see he has nothing on but grey and black plaid boxers.

He throws on a dark grey robe on the way to the kitchen. He walks in and swings open the fridge. He ponders a moment before taking out a grape yogurt. He gets a spoon and begins to eat as he turns on the television and leans against the island. Enjoying his breakfast.

Usual cartoons are on for it being 1pm but Tyler notices a strip of moving letters bottom of the screen. He sets down his yogurt and curiously walks up to the small T.V. to see what it says. It reads:

**IMPORTANT NEWS BROADCAST: Eddie Duran and Loren Tate's Private Jet Gone Missing. Never Reported at Tate's New York Show. Any Information Please Call 555-0560**

A huge grin grows on Tyler's face as he backs up and heads for the kitchen grabbing his landline phone.

"I got to call Chloe!" He whispers excitedly as he begins dialing buttons.

Then his facial expression drops as he pushes END on his phone and puts it back.

He almost forgot Chloe and him weren't speaking, but he wanted to be the first to tell her about Eddie and Loren gone missing. She probably went back to bed or is driving to Fresno by now.

_I cant believe I let her go.._ Dumb Tyler thinks

_It's for the best.. _Smart Tyler advises.

Tyler shakes his head and rubs his eyes.

_You got to forget about her man. She's just slowing you down. You got a meeting with Silver in a few hours. Get a grip._

Tyler turns back to his yogurt and continues eating, smiling. Eddie was gone. Chloe was gone. Nothing was in his way.

**Setting: Outside of the School, End of the day.**

It's the end of the school day and teenagers are pouring out of the school.

Mel and Adam are walking out of the school. Adam is holding Mel's books and Mel is going on about hurricane Sandy.

"Somebody must have said something bad about Texas, cause Sandy's pissed!" babbled Mel.

"yeah or maybe she wants to go hoOoOme!" jokes Adam.

Mel smirks as they approach her car. They get in and just as she goes to turn the ignition both of their phones beep.

Simultaneously they take out there phones and read the latest news.

Mel's jaw drops as she looks over at Adam who keeps blinking and staring at his phone.

"I don't believe it." says Adam, "probably just another scam."

Mel has a blank yet surprised expression on her face.

There phones beep several more times.

Mel looks through her phone full of broadcasts and text messages talking about Loren's plane.

Mel swallows and tries to speak choking back grief, "I think it's real Adam…" She whispers staring at her phone astonished.

Adam turns his phone off and puts it in his pocket.

He's speechless, but looks at Mel who has this terrible expression consisting of a mixture of surprise, remorse, grief and denial.

He leans in to hug her and she pushes him off.

"What are we going to do?!" She exclaimed to Adam, throwing her hands in the air.

"What do you me-" Adam tries to ask before Mel interrupts.

"How does a big old plane go missing?!" she continues blabbering on, "We have to find it! How can't they find it? Did it crash? Did it make a pit stop? Did it go to a wrong airport?!"

Mel is freaking out and Adam rubbing his eyes.

"I think they could be.." Adam ponders

Mel turns quite and looks at Adam.

"Don't say it Adam." She threatens, "Don't you dare say it!"

Mel starts tearing up but holds back the tears that just want to come pouring out.

A silent moment goes by with Adam and Mel staring at each other sincerely.

Mel shakes her head and starts the ignition.

"We'll find them.." she says under her breathe as she pulls out of the parking lot.

"We'll find them…" she reiterates.

**Setting: The main doors at the high school.**

Adriana and Phil are strutting out of the school holding hands.

Hundreds of kids are flooding the school grounds but Adriana and Phil seem to stick out as the senior it couple.

"Hey Adriana!" calls some of her old friends.

She ignores them.

"I can't believe they actually think I would want to talk to them." complains Adriana to Phil.

Phil smirks, "well just a month or two ago, you were all bff's" Phil teases in a valley girl accent.

Adriana gives a half smile.

"Just one stupid month? We been through about ten years worth of drama. Ulgh." She says looking at her ex friends, "Those girl's are just babies.." she gagged.

Phil and Adrianna stop walking.

Phil looks down at Adriana's stomach and caresses it with his free hand.

"Speaking of babies.." he goes on, "How's Phil Jr.?"

Adriana scoffs, "Phil Jr.? what makes you think it's a boy?" she teases.

"Eh you never know Aid, but it would be nice to have a older boy to beat up any guy who gave our baby girl a problem." Phil advises.

Adriana raises an eyebrow, "Older boy? Baby girl? How many kids do you want?"

Phil laughs and shrugs his shoulders as they continue walking.

"Let's just worry about one kid at a time.." She muttered.

"Yeah baby steps." Phil jokes laughing.

"Ha-Ha" Adriana humored getting annoyed, "enough with the baby talk. Let's get to apartment hunting talk!" she suggested smiling.

"Apartment? No Aid. 2 million dollars gets you a house." He says holding her hand tighter.

"Ooh! With designer furniture?!" She cried excitedly.

Phil nods.

They stop talking until they get to Phil's car.

He opens the door for Adriana then they both get in.

Phil starts driving home when he just remembered.

"Hey Aid, You got to be nice to Melissa when we get home, she's probably devastated." He commanded referring to Loren's plane gone missing.

Adriana wrinkles her nose, "I know babe.."

She looks out the window, "Everybody's dying all of a sudden.." she began, "Eddie, My dad, Eddie again, and now Loren and Nora."

Adriana sighs and looks at Phil sadly, "Who's next?" she says voice breaking.

Phil grabs Adriana's hand and kisses it, "Nobody Aid, Nobody."

**Setting: Inside the tent on the deserted island.**

Loren recoiled her hand from under Max's and used it to wipe her tears. She sniffled and looked at Eddie who was staring at them all befuddled.

Loren looked back at Max who was sitting there holding Nora's hand. Loren bit her lip to hide a sob and asked teary eyed, "What are we going to do?"

Max tilted his head and thought, pondering for an answer.

"Nothing! Can you people just leave me alone!?" Eddie butted in.

Everyone looked at him. Loren's jaw dropped, and Max and Nora shook their heads.

Loren's depression quickly turned to defensive anger. She looked at Eddie disappointed yet livid. She cocked her head and rose an eyebrow, "Fine! let's let the little princess be!" she reviled crawling out of the tent.

Max and Nora followed but couldn't keep up to Loren who was storming down the beach toward the plane.

Max goes to run after her but Nora stops him, "Let her go, she needs time to process everything." Nora advises.

Max nods and takes her inside another tent.

Kelly and Jake are nowhere to be seen.

Loren is running down the beach crying.

'_Nothing? Just get out of here? _Eddie's words haunted her.

Loren approached the bottom portion of the plane that was sitting in the sand.

She walked in and sat down on a torn jet seat.

She looked out at the water. Beautiful cobalt-blue waves were crashing on the glittery white beach.

The sun was about to set and the sky was pink.

Wherever she was it was beautiful. Although she wished Eddie could sit here and enjoy it with her.

_Eddie.._

_Out of all people why Eddie? Why did Eddie have to lose his memory? Just when I get him back he leaves me again…_

'_Nothing! Just get out of here!" _Eddies voice and rude words haunt her again.

A tear drops to Loren's lap.

_How could he just forget me like that? Forget all of us.. What if he never gets his memory back? What if I lose him…. Forever?_

Loren tries to clear her mind.

A sudden chill runs down her spine and she shivers. She begins to rub her palms together for warmth but stops when she remembers about Eddie's ring and there engagement.

She gazes down at her left hand and examines the ring for the first time.

It was stunning.

The band was thin and silver. With two tiny diamonds on each side of a square deep blue sapphire in the middle.

It was simple yet elegant.

You would think a big rock star would give a girl a huge diamond and 24 karat golden band but no, Eddie wasn't like any rock star. He was special. His songs actually had meaning. Everything he did had meaning.

_Too bad he can't remember the meanings.._

Loren began crying silently.

She couldn't keep her eyes off the ring.

She began to worry, _Nobody knows he proposed. Just him and I. Now Eddie doesn't even know who I am.._

_What do I do?_

The sky grew dark, and Loren just slouched in her seat disappointed.

The fact she was on a deserted island away from civilization didn't even bother her..

Eddie was her main concern and it broke her heart that he lost his memory. He wasn't going to fall in love with her again.. She was lucky he did the first time.

She was lucky anything good happened to her, but it looks like her luck has changed.

"Honey?" Nora asked approaching the plane.

Loren jumped up startled and put her hand on her heart, "God, mom you scared the death out of me!" Loren said panting.

Nora half smiled and grabbed Loren's hand guiding her out of the plane.

"Everyone's going to sleep. Tomorrow we're going to look around the Island. Hopefully there's a hotel nearby." Nora whispered

Loren started walking down the beach towards the camp.

"Hopefully.." Loren said under her breath.

Nora put her arm around her daughter and hugged her as they walked, "Everything's going to be alright, Loren." She rest assured, "We're not going to be stranded here."

Loren looked down attempting to hide her teary eyes, "I know," she whispered, "But what about Eddie?" She asked.

Nora sighed, "I don't know Loren, he's taken a lot of blows to the head lately."

Loren sniffled, "Oh thanks, that makes me feel better.." she said sarcastically.

Nora stopped walking and looked at Loren, "No no! It'll be fine honey! When I worked at the clinic people came in with amnesia all the time! Some got there memory back the next day, or in a week, a month-"

"-Or a year or.. Never." Loren added melancholy.

Nora sighed and Her and Loren continued walking to camp.

"Think positive, Lo. Have hope. That's all you can do." Advised Nora.

Loren nodded, acknowledging what her mother said.

They got back to camp in silence.

Max was waiting for them.

Max opened his arms to hug Loren and she hugged him briefly.

"How's he doing?" asked Loren eagerly.

Max sighed, "Still nothing. He's being repellant and not cooperating soo.."

Loren sighed.

"This isn't like him, Max. Eddie is such a sweet kid. What's going on?" Nora wonders to Max.

Max wrinkles his forehead, "He's in pain, he's stranded on an island, and he can't remember anything. I wouldn't be a nice guy either.." he protested.

Loren and Nora nod.

Max rubs his arms because he's cold.

"Let's hit the hay guys. Tomorrow we'll get to the bottom of everything." Max stated.

"Goodnight." whispered Nora as she kissed Max.

"Goodnight." replied Max before going to his tent.

Nora wrapped her arm around Loren and guided her to their tent.

There tent was a bit smaller than Eddie's but still a good size. They crawled inside and Kelly was sound asleep on the far end of the tent.

Two blankets laid left and Nora and Loren sat down.

Nora patted Loren's hair and told her goodnight before laying down to rest.

Loren laid down last. And stared at the ceiling, not tired.

Loren thought of past memories with Eddie.

She thought of their first heavy make out session. Having Eddie's pastrami sandwich smelling breathe in her lungs. Eddie caressing her, touching her.

And when her mom, Max, Eddie, and her went to dinner. And Eddie called her out. Saying the way she looks at him is like she wants to kiss him.

_Would that really be a surprise?_ she remembers saying.

And later that night, Eddie walked her to her door and kissed her on the doorstep. Their first kiss was.. Stellar. Iridescent. Loren could fly out of the atmosphere and through the fireworks.

She remembers going to Eddie's concert, back when she was just a fan. He grabbed her hand and it was the best day of her life.

And when they were on stage singing, "If there was no music" and how in sync they were.

She thought of every retweet and smile. Every laugh, every joke.

She thought of when they snook away from Jake and played foosball all day. That day they became friends and there bond started to sprout.

When they had there first conversation at the opening of MK. Loren was suppose to give him, her CD but just talking to him, getting a feel of his personality gave her a rush.

She remembers when Eddie took her to the hill between The Valley and city. And when they reunited.

When Eddie showed up at his door ready to go on a plane.

When Eddie proposed on the plane and made her hold him tight so they couldn't separate.

It was hard to believe that it was just this morning. So much had happen today.

Through time, Eddie and Loren's bond sprouted and grew to a gigantic beautiful flower. But today the foot of fate just stepped on it and killed it.

Loren just closed her eyes and tried to rest.

**Setting: Inside of Chloe's House in Fresno**

Chloe walks into her mother's house and shuts the door.

She looks pretty but not well. Something's wrong. Her hands are shaking and she has problem locking the door. She takes a deep breath and throws her purse on the sofa,

"Mom! I'm home!" She calls out before sitting down at the kitchen table.

She slouches down and folds her hands together, smacking her thumbs together.

Her mom walks in with a big smile on her face, "Did you do it honey?" she asks sitting down next to Chloe.

Chloe sighs painfully, "Yeah, Eddie's free."

Jackie claps her hands and gets up to kiss Chloe's cheek.

Chloe recoils, "God, mom! I'm not five!"

Jackie laughs as she walks to the stove and grabs the tea kettle, "But your still my little girl."

Chloe rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"You want some tea?" Jackie offers.

Chloe pushes her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, that'd be great."

Jackie pours herself and Chloe some tea and distributes it,

"Thanks.." groans Chloe taking a sip.

"So what happened with Loren?" curiously inquired Jackie.

Chloe almost chokes on her tea before setting it down, "Can we NOT talk about her!" Chloe stammers.

Jackie giggles and takes a sip, "It's just like your little pageant rivals, you disliked them too."

Chloe bangs the table, "NO, it is not like my pageants! Those girl's didn't steal my fiancé! Those girl's weren't annoying little Taylor Swift wannabe's who destroyed my life! I took them down and I-"

Chloe stopped talking abruptly and got up.

She rubbed her temples and stormed into the living room and plopped on the couch.

She fixed and patted her hair before turning on the T.V.

"I'm sorry!" yells out her mom from the other room.

"Whatever!" Chloe replies annoyed and folding her arms.

All of a sudden an important news cast hit the television.

You hear a male newscaster speaking on the television.

"Important News Statement: Singer-Songwriter Loren Tate's private jet has been reported missing noon today." The male says.

Chloe's eyes pop open and she leans in closer to the T.V.

Jackie stops what she's doing and walks into the living room and stands by the couch staring at the T.V. with her teacup in mid air.

The broadcast goes on, "The jet was suppose to arrive in New York 11 o'clock this morning. Though never arrived. Passenger's included, pilots, Michael Clark, and Louis Pantelone. Artist Loren Tate, Nora Tate, Max Duran, and Eddie Duran.-"

Chloe jumps up infuriated and shuts off the TV., "Eddie?!" she shouts, "She lied to me! The little hick lied to me!"

A tear runs down Chloe's cheek. She sits back down and rests her head in her hands.

Jackie looks at Chloe and drops her teacup astonished.

"Who-who lied to you. Honey?" Asks Jackie nervously sitting down next to Chloe.

Chloe ignores her mom and starts sobbing vigorously.

Hesitantly Jackie rubs Chloe's back, "It's alright sweetie… Eddie's in a better place.."

Chloe stops crying and glares at her mom with smeared black makeup running down her face.

"YOU DON'T UNDER STAND! EDDIE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BE THERE!" Chloe screams walking into the kitchen.

She rests against the fridge and wipes her eyes.

Jackie follows her in pure fear, "Honey, please don't tell me you had anything to do with this.."

Chloe says nothing.

Jackie begins getting angry, "Cynthia! Do you know anything about this?" She yells making Chloe face her.

Jackie grabs Chloe by her shoulders and stares at her. Her voice starts to break, "Cynthia?"

Chloe looks up at her mom, blue eyes leaking with tears.

"Cynthia?"

AN: SOOOO here it is. Chapter 4 will be out soon! Find out if Chloe has anything to do with the crash. If Eddie will wakeup with his memory back, If Mel can find them, and what the latest Adrianna, Phil, and Tyler buzz is! Ight bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden and Untold

**Chapter 4:**

**Hidden and Untold**

AN: Muahahaha! This ish is fun. XD I don't own Hollywood Heights so don't sue me, and review please! If I don't get enough reviews to satisfy me I'll stop writing forever :3 Enjoy! Hearts J and I love Eminem… js (;

**Setting: Mel's Bedroom**

Mel and Adam are sitting Indian style on Mel's bed. Each have their nose buried in their laptops.

"There has to be some sort of report thingy sighting on Lo's plane." Mel mumbles, then looks up at Adam, "Maybe they went to the wrong runway? Airports report that sort of thing right?" She asks nervously.

Adam doesn't look up from his laptop, "Highly unlikely.." he murmurs

"Adam!" Mel scolds about to cry.

Adam jumps and looks at her, "But it's possible.." he says capturing a tear tiptoeing down Mel's cheek.

Mel shakes her head and shuts her laptop angrily, "looking at airports' websites aren't going to help…" she groans.

Adam shrugs, "I just created a website, where people can post any information about Loren's plane and email us stuff." He says showing Mel his laptop, " .com"

Mel rolls her eyes, "Great give our emails to billions of online stalkers, just great Adam."

Adam shuts his laptop as well, shaking his head, "I just wish someone with more knowledge in this could help us out.."

Mel jumps up excited, "Maybe they can!"

Adam looks up confused, "Who? Kelly, Jake, and Eddie were all on the plane.."

Mel sighs, "true.." and crawls back on the bed.

Adam shrugs his shoulders, "And besi-"

"Ooh! That guy!" Mel screams jumping up again.

Adam jumps up enthusiastically, "What guy?"

Mel starts jumping up and down animated, "Th-That That guy who's always at Jake's! The receptionist guy or something." Mel shouts eagerly, "He wasn't on the plane!"

Adam grabs Mel's hands and she stops jumping, "You think he can help us?"

Mel tilts her head and grins holding Adam's hands, "help us? That guy knows everything that goes on over there! He's our ticket to find Loren!"

Suddenly Mel's bedroom door opens and Phil and Adriana walk in awkwardly.

Mel runs to her brother and hugs him briefly and hugs Adriana briefly as well. Phil is surprised and just takes it, Adrianna squirms and recoils.

"You seem pretty happy for your best friend dying.." mumbles Adriana awkwardly.

Phil elbows Adriana and gives her the 'shush' look. Adriana shrugs.

Mel turns to grab Adam's hand and looks at the two, "No, no! You don't understand, we're going to find Loren!" She gestures and Adam and her, "we're going to find her!"

Then Mel drags Adam out of her bedroom and down the hall.

Phil steps into the hall, "Can we help?"

Mel instantly stops in her tracks and smiles, she turns around and marches towards her brother, "You can give me some gas money? Jake's is pretty far…" She says quirky.

Phil tilts his head, "Why do I have to give you gas money?" he defends.

Mel stomps her foot impatiently, "Come'on you and Repunzel over there are millionaires!" she points out as she puts her hand out waiting for money.

Phil sighs and takes out his wallet, "fine." he mumbles putting money in Mel's hand.

"thank you!" says Mel dragging Adam down the hallway again.

**Setting: Chloe Carter's Kitchen in Fresno**

Chloe looked up at her mom who was holding her against her will. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she was sniffling and biting back sobs.

"Cynthia?" cried Jackie, "What did you do?"

"I-I.." Chloe began to tell her mom what happened...

_**The scene drifts off to a flashback:**_

Chloe walks down the hallway to Jake's office. She had to see Eddie, she didn't know what she would say, how she would say it but she had to see him one last time. She figured he would be here, without Loren. For which Loren and Eddie's careers have now been separated, but unfortunately they were still together.

Chloe hoped that Eddie would be so grateful that he would take her back, and dump the little rug rat, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

And if Eddie wasn't here, she could snoop around in Jake's stuff to find out where he was.

Chloe approaches the door saying, "Jake Madson Management" but stops in her tracks when she sees it open a crack.

Hesitantly she opens it slowly while knocking, "Jake?" she tries.

At the moment she hears sudden footsteps and papers rustling around.

_Somebody's breaking in!_ Chloe thought barging through the door ready to fight.

She sees a girl with a long blonde ponytail behind Kelly's desk.

Its Leah…

Chloe raises an eyebrow and shuts the door behind her and locks it.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe interrogates, "Where's Jake?"

Leah stutters and accidentally knocks a picture on Kelly's desk. She quickly puts her hand behind her back.

"I-I'm Leah.." She stammers.

Chloe approaches her, "I didn't ask who you were, I asked what you were doing!" threatens Chloe pointing at Leah.

Leah takes her hand from behind her back and shows Chloe a cell phone in her hands, "It's Loren's Manager's… I was going to mess up her show.." Leah says laughing nervously.

Chloe puts her hands on her hips and grins, "well why didn't you say so?" she giggles.

Leah smiles.

"I was going to use Kelly's phone to set up the plane to fly west, instead of east…" Leah begins.

"Whyyy?" Chloe ponders intrigued.

"So when it crashes they can't find the bodies…" Leah says under her breath.

Chloe's eyes pop open and she beams, "Yikes!" she exclaims.

"And how do you know the plane's going to crash?" Chloe asks leaning in.

Leah looks away, "I might have..sort of.. poisoned the pilots.. With a deadly poison that takes a couple hours to take affect.." she quirks awkwardly.

Then she glances at Chloe who's standing there mouth gaped in awe and excitement.

Chloe thinks back to her mom saying 'good things come to people who do good things' and yes this was a very good thing! She dropped Eddie's charges and now St. Tate goes bye-bye!

"So you just have to call the jet company?" wonders Chloe aloud.

Leah peers at Chloe and nods.

"And no more Loren? Eddie is all mine? - I mean single?" Chloe goes on.

Leah laughs nervously, "yeah."

Chloe then grins and rips the phone from Leah's hands and begins looking through the contacts. She finds the number and the phone begins to ring, she puts it against her ear and begins to impersonate Kelly.

"Hello, this is Loren Tate's Manager. I would like to confirm my clients flight to Tokyo this morning."

The lady on the phone responds but its inaudible.

"No? It was set she would be in Tokyo later today."

…..

"Please fix that, thank you!" Chloe hangs up.

She hands the phone to Leah and smirks, "and that's how it's done"

**The flashback fades out and the scene is back in Chloe's kitchen in Fresno.**

Jackie lets go of Chloe and backs up astonished. She then turns angry and slaps Chloe across the face.

Chloe's head shifts to the right and she looks back at her mother, "I didn't know Eddie was going to be on the plane!" Chloe cries.

She puts her hands over her face and sobs heavily.

Jackie flails her hands in the air, "It doesn't matter if Eddie was there or not, you killed Loren!" She accused.

"No I didn't! That girl did!" Chloe defended.

Jackie puts her hands on Chloe's face to make her look at her, she begins talking low and serious, "Now you listen to me Cynthia Kowalski. You better hope they made it.."

Jackie walks into her bedroom and yells, "When I wake up tomorrow you better not be here!" She threatens before she slams the door.

_She's kicking me out? .._

Chloe shakes her head in denial and walks into her bathroom. She turns on the water and splashes cold water on her face. She dries off and looks up at the mirror.

She starts hallucinating.

The Chloe in her reflection is laughing cynically while the real Chloe is standing there staring at her reflection confused.

"You killed Loren!" Her reflection accuses in giggles.

Real Chloe scoffs, "No I didn't. Leah did!" she defends.

The reflection flips her hair and puts her hand to her ear pretending it's a phone, "Hello, this is Loren Tate's Manager. I would like to confirm my clients flight to Tokyo this morning." She reenacts.

Real Chloe looks away and wipes her eyes, "Your not real, I didn't do anything." she moans.

Real Chloe closes her eyes and continuously rubs them.

She can still here her reflection's voice haunting her, "And that's how it's done."

"And that's how it's done"

"And that's how it's done" She keeps hearing herself say.

"SHUT UP!" Chloe screams as she punches the bathroom mirror.

Glass shatters all over the bathroom floor and in the sink. Some glass even sticks into Chloe's right hand and there's a couple scratches on her face.

Chloe glares down at her hand, "Owww" she groans ripping the glass out of her hand.

She grabs the hand towel from the bathroom and wraps it around her hand. She walks out of her bathroom and into her bedroom.

Plopping down on her bed she sighs, "I didn't do it.." She says to herself before falling asleep.

**Setting: Inside Loren's Tent**

Its nighttime and every bodies asleep except Loren. She's just laying there on her back staring at the inside of her eyeballs. Just her and her thoughts.

"_Who's Eddie?"_

"_Nothing! Just get out of here!"_

Eddie's words continue to haunt Loren. She thinks,

_We're all alone on this island and just when we need each other the most, we're more distant then ever._

_Mom has Max, Kelly has Jake. Who do I have? Nobody!_

_Why do the men in my life always leave?_

_What have I ever done to deserve this._

Loren begins to cry. She tries so hard to bite back sobs so nobody wakes up but she can't help it.

She opens her eyes and flings up. She crawls out of her tent and tip-toes to the still roaring fire in the middle of camp. She has a blanket wrapped around her arms and snuggles it to her cheek as she gazes at the fire.

"The sun sets in paradise, but the flames never die in hell.." she mumbles to herself.

She sighs still staring at the fire, listening to the wood burn, gristle, and pop.

_I could always feel Eddie. I could feel his presence, his spirit, his love. Even when he wasn't here.._

Loren looks over at Eddie's tent.

_He's just feet apart and… I don't feel it anymore.._

_It's gone.. The connection.. The bond…_

_Vanished.._

Loren sheds a tear but it quickly dissolves from the warm flames.

Loren looks down at her gorgeous wedding ring.

_What do I do? Do I tell Mom he proposed? Tell Max? Will they even believe me?_

Loren looks away and sighs,

_I don't even believe it…_

Loren walks around the fire and over to Eddies tent, staring at the doorway.

_I wish I could just go in there and act like nothing ever happened. He just wake up and remember everything. Remember the pastrami sandwiches, remember the foosball, remember the ring…_

_Remember me…._

Loren looks down and sees Eddie's black duffle bags outside of his tent.

She kneels down and opens the zipper to the side department. Biting her lip, she drops a tear and her engagement ring into the bag.

She zips up the bag and walks back into her tent thinking,

_But he doesn't remember me…_

AN: okayyyy here it is! Intense chapter 4! I'm really excited about chapter 5 so stay tuned! And dawmmm when is Eddie going to get his memory back? Is he ever? Ha wait and see (; I feel bad for Loren doe. And Chloe's tweaking dang. Ight later(; thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Barriers

**Chapter 5**

Barriers 

AN: Hey guys I want to ask for some help? I want to change the title of the whole thing but I don't know what I should change it to. If you Google things about Hollywood Heights some fanfics pop up and I want my title to have relevant words that pop up or stand out so more people read it. Any Ideas? Write them in your review! And please continue reviewing if you like it. I have been taking peoples ideas that review so you never know (: thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Setting: Osborne Silver's Office: **

Tyler walks on into Silver's office like he owns the place. He's wearing grey jeans loose jeans and a black dress shirt with a silver chain. He's wearing black out of style dress shoes though he looks hot enough to melt a heart.

Brown nose held up high Tyler struts over to Conner Morgan's desk and takes a mint out of the bowl. He throws it in the air and catches it in his mouth.

"I'm hear to see Oz." He says proudly.

Conner nods and rises taking a stack of papers with him.

"Follow me Mr. Rorke." he commands respectfully, handing Tyler the papers.

"Mr. Rorke, I like it." Tyler mumbles happily under his breath.

He walks over to Mr. Silver's office and opens the door for Tyler.

"He's waiting for you.." says Conner as Tyler walks in.

The door shuts behind him and he walks up to Osborne Silver who is behind his desk with his hands folded.

The scene looks like a clueless student (Tyler) meeting with an serious yet enthusiastic principal (Osborne) .

Osborne smiles as Tyler sits across from him.

"So Ozzy boy what do you got for me?" asks Tyler eagerly.

Oz claps his hands and rises, walking around the table and behind Tyler. He starts walking around his office explaining his plans.

"I don't want funny anymore Tyler. Life isn't funny. Life is dark. Life is gritty." he looks and points at Tyler, "You can give me gritty can't you?" he asks.

Tyler stands up fervent, "yeah, I can give you gritty." he says keenly.

Ozborne steps up to Tyler and shakes his hand, "welcome aboard, Eric."

Tyler hesitantly shakes his hand, "Eric?" he reiterates.

Silver lets go and starts pacing his office once again to explain, "You've seen Snow White and the Huntsman?" he asks.

Tyler nods.

"You seen, Red Riding Hood?"

Tyler nods.

Ozborne continues, "Classic Disney movies are being remade into dark tales…"

He stops and looks at Tyler with both hands behind his back, "Hence the word _Tails_."

Tyler tilts his head confused and impatient, "Come'on get to the point Oz." he commands.

Osborne approaches Tyler and looks him dead in the eyes, and begins,

"A 19th century, morbid, science fiction love affair remake of…" He teases.

A pause…

"_The Little Mermaid_…"

Tyler recoils in surprise.

_The little mermaid? …Eric. I'm the lead. Yes!_

Tyler shakes his head snapping back to reality.

"The little mermaid?" he confirms, "are you sure Oz?"

Ozborne nods as he goes and sits back down, "It's good, it's creepy, it's gold."

_I'm down,_ Tyler thinks as he sits back down.

"I like gold. I'm in." agrees Tyler offering his hand to shake Oz's

Oz rejects and gets up, "Good my prince, you already have the script." He says pointing to the papers in Tyler's hand.

Tyler looks down and looks back at Oz who is pacing the room once again.

"Sit down, Oz, relax." Tyler suggests playfully.

Ozborne laughs.

"Sooo when do we start filming?" Asks an eager beaver Tyler.

"Not for a bit, unfortunately." he answers, "We still need the rest of the crew and our set."

"oh.." says Tyler disappointed getting up, "So who's my Ariel?" he asks raising an eyebrow creepily.

"Not sure." says Oz looking around, "We need a big star though, because you don't exactly fit the description."

Tyler scoffs, "This isn't my first movie!" he defends.

Silver stops and looks at Tyler cocking his head grinning, "But nobody knows you.."

Tyler crosses his arms, "I'll do something to get known! What do I do?" he groans.

Ozborne laughs and claps his hands together, "I'm sure you heard about Tate's missing plane?"

Tyler grins remembering.

_Best news of my life. No Eddie. No worries._

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asks.

Ozborne stops pacing and walks up to Tyler. Inches apart he leans in and whispers, "You want to be a house hold name?" he asks.

"More then anything." Tyler whispers back.

"Find Eddie's plane." suggest Ozborne backing up and smiling.

Tyler's face dropped.

_The guy who ruined my success is going to be my ticket to success? Maybe this is a trick. Maybe it's for real. I do need to get my bad-guy persona off my chest. And this would do it._

Tyler swallowed hard and looked away clenching his fist.

"I'll do it." he mumbled.

Silver beamed, "Great! Now get out of my office and I'll call you with follow up information."

And just like that Tyler was out.

**Setting: Jake Madson Management**

Adam and Mel are standing outside Jake's office banging on the door.

"Open up!" Adam yells

"We need to talk to you!" screams Mel about to barge down the door.

Adam looks at Mel and shrugs his shoulders.

Mel bites her lip and thinks.

"ooh!" she goes as she pats Adam's arm.

She clears her throat and punches the door three times.

"POLICE OPEN UP!" tries Mel in the most serious deep voice she can make.

Adam snickers.

Though there is still no answer.

"Maybe he's just not here." assumes Adam.

Mel sighs and starts to walk back to her car.

"Back to Plan B!" she yells behind her.

"What's Plan B?" asks Adam confused.

"I don't know!" Mel screams annoyed.

"How bout the website?" tries Adam.

"Forget the freaky website!" Mel yells angry.

**Setting: Inside Loren's tent.**

Loren opens her eyes. She feels well rested, though her heart is still sore.

She sits up and rubs her eyes. Suddenly, she realizes Kelly and her mom are no longer in the tent.

It's still dark outside so Loren is confused on where they could be.

Loren gets up and crawls out of her tent.

She looks around, but nobodies in sight. Not a footprint, not a whisper.

She walks to Max's tent and peeks her head in thinking maybe her Mom or Kelly is with Max and Jake.

The tent is empty as well.

"That's weird.." Loren says to herself.

Then she walks over to Eddie's tent. Hesitantly she pokes her head in.

That tent's empty too.

Loren grows worried. She walks toward to fire and starts to call out for her loved ones.

"Mom!?" she calls

"Max?!"

"Jake!?"

"Kelly?!"

There is no response.

Loren tucks a strip of hair behind her ear and she shrugs her shoulders, "Guess I need to find them.." she mumbles.

She bends down to pick up a 2x4 sitting by the fire.

She smirks, "for protection." she says to herself.

Then she begins to walk down the beach.

She walks just by the water so she can't get lost.

She looks to her left and peers at the threatening jungle. It's almost pitch black but some of it is glowing red from the nearby fire.

She swallows scared, and she grips her 2x4 tighter.

_Please don't be in there, _She thinks.

She looks to her right and gazed at the ocean.

The moon is full and sits just above the ocean line. Stars infill the sky and it looks like white Christmas lights.

Loren stops and appreciates the sight.

You can't see stars in LA

The stars and moon light up the beach with a mysterious teal tint.

It reminded Loren of Eddie's ring.

Loren sighs painfully.

The wave's in the ocean are rippling slightly and the blue water glistens.

Loren continues walking down the teal tinted moonlit beach.

"Loren?" a familiar voice calls from behind her.

The voice was sweet and sultry smooth. The voice was like chocolate and brought a smile to her face. The words _Loren _traveled into her ears and down to her heart, warming it.

She turns around.

"Eddie?" she asks.

Behind her was a eerie fog and she could see the silhouette of a brawny male.

_It was Eddie's voice. It has to be Eddie.._

Loren drops the 2x4 and grins, she runs into the fog in open arms.

As she descends into the fog she finds her mystery male.

It was indeed Eddie.

He was wearing a white button down dress shirt that was unbuttoned just enough to see his golden-bronze chest. The shirt was partially see-through because of the beach mist wetting it.

He was wearing loose grey dress pants. And no shoes.

His black hair was styled perfectly has hanging just over his eyes.

His hands were in his pockets and his head was tilted to the left with a sweet tilted smile.

"Loren?" he called again.

Loren beamed and ran up to Eddie.

It was just the two lovers hugging in the moonlight. Surrounded by the glittery fog and ocean mist that felt like tiny wet kisses.

"Oh Eddie!" she cries in joy hugging him.

She lets go and he cups her face, "I love you, don't you forget it." he says seriously at first but then ending with a smile.

Loren starts to cry tears of joy, "You remember?" she asks sniffling.

Eddie smiles and nods, caressing her cheek.

"The pastrami sandwiches, the weekend at the cabin, the hill, your party, everything…" he whispers sweetly. Then he goes into his pocket and takes out the ring.

"And most importantly this.." he says getting down on one knee.

Loren gasps.

Eddie looks up to her and grins holding her left hand,

"Loren Tate.. My biggest fan, my best friend, my girlfriend, the most beautiful girl in the world. I want to spend each and every waking moment with you, I want to fall asleep and wakeup by your side every day and night. I want to be able to wakeup in the middle of the night and roll over to see your beautiful face. I want to hold you as I drift back to sleep. Knowing your mine. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he says charmingly as he slips the ring on Loren's finger.

Loren smiles and nods, "Yes." she whispers.

"Yes!" she reiterates excitedly jumping on Eddie.

They begin to rough house and roll down the beach just by the water.

Eddie is on top of Loren and he puts both of his hands in hers. Just as he leans in to kiss her-

…

..

"Loren honey, wake up!" nags Nora shaking Loren's arm.

Loren sits up quickly and gasps.

"What? What?" she asks looking at her mom.

She then rubs her eyes and looks at her mom again.

She was still in the tent with her mom. And no Eddie.

"awwhhh.." Loren groans in disappointment.

_It was just a dream.. -.-_

Nora crawls out of the tent and Loren follows her.

_Of course It was just a dream, of course._

They get up and Loren sees everybody by the now put out fire. They're clothes are all still tattered. Everyone still looks miserable. And by the lack of attention Eddie is giving her he still doesn't remember.

Loren sighs and approaches Max.

"Still nothing?" She asks already knowing the answer.

"unfortunately.." he responds.

Loren looks away at the ocean remembering her dream.

_Why couldn't it be real?_

Nora butts in trying to bring light into the situation, "We just need to jog his memory!" she says, then elbows Loren, "try talking to him!"

Loren shrugs her shoulders and walks up to Eddie.

_It's worth a try.._

Eddie is talking amicably to Jake, and there both eating some kind of berry fish funk.

Loren approaches them, "Hey Jake can I steal Eddie for a sec?" She asks sweetly.

Jake takes a bite of whatever he's eating and nods, walking away.

Eddie faces Loren and smiles.

_Does he remember?!_

"Leslie right?" he asks gesturing to her.

_of course not.. And ouch!_

Loren tilts her head trying to fight off the moral punch to the face.

"Loren, actually." She corrects.

Eddie nods taking a bite, "Right, right. So what do you want?" he asks.

_Ouch again.. _

Loren bites her lip, "I was wondering if we could sit down and talk, reminisce? See if I can jog your memory?" She says kindly.

Eddie chuckles, "What makes you thing you can jog my memory?"

"Cause I'm your girlfriend!" she stammers angrily.

Eddie almost chokes on his food. "G-girlfriend?" he reiterates.

Loren nods.

_Fiancé actually…_

Eddie raises his eyebrows and walks away back over to Jake, "Yikes.." he mumbles walking away.

Loren's jaw drops.

_That one hurt… That one killed me… I'm dead.._

She sighs and walks back over to Max and Nora.

"Anything?" Nora asks.

Loren shakes her head and stands between her mother and Max. Max pats her back, "We'll get him." he says confidently.

_Glad he thinks so. _, Loren thinks.

Then, Max starts clapping his hands to get everybody's attention,

"Everyone! We're going to start heading into the jungle to see if there's anyone that can help us!" He announces, "Stay together, and don't split up by any means!"

Everybody grabs there bags and starts walking towards Max, Loren, and Nora and into the jungle.

"here." says Nora handing Loren her bag.

Loren wraps the band around her arm. "Let's go." she mumbles melancholy following Max and the rest of the crew into the deep jungle.

**Setting: Tyler's Apartment**

Tyler walks over to his kitchen sink and sets a bowl once full of cereal in it. He puts away the cereal box and milk. He then walks over to his couch and plops on it.

He reaches and grabs his laptop and opens it, going to his go-to search engine, Google.

"I cant believe I'm actually doing this." he mumbles to himself

He thinks, _You have to find the plane, it's to be famous. A household name. Oz wants you now, not Eddie. Who knows? He's probably dead anyway.._

He types in, "_Loren Tate Eddie Duran Plane Search Groups"_ and hits ,enter.

The first thing that pops up.

"_ "_

Tyler raises his eyebrows as he clicks on the link.

He looks through the information.

"Blah blah blah blah." he complains scrolling down,

"Ah." he says finding what he wants.

He clicks the email link and begins to type in his message:

" _TO: Melsanders1890 _

_SUBJECT: finding Leddie_

I would like to help look for Loren and Eddie's plane. I have connections. Call me, 555-3009

-Tyler Rorke

"

Tyler clicks 'send' and shuts his laptop.

_That's all for now. ,_ He thinks setting his laptop on his coffee table and sprawls out on his couch.

"Nap time." he says to himself before dozing off.

AN: okay I remember saying I was excited for this chapter but I didn't get to write what I was excited about. So chapter 6 is the one I'm excited about haha sorry(: but review! Let me know what you think so far. Find out what happens with crazy ass Chloe or if Tyler, Mel, and Adam will find each other then find Eddie or Loren. Or maybe Eddie and Loren can save themselves and find a hotel on the island? Or maybe there stranded forever and Eddie never remembers? HA! You don't know anything. They could get eaten by tiger's for all you know! Hehe well check out the next chapter and stay posted! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Golden Hearts

**Chapter 6**

**Golden Hearts**

AN: Okay so I'm sooooooo excited about this chapter. I hope you like it! I don't own Hollywood Heights and I stole a little baby idea from my favorite book, Tiger's Curse. So yeah don't sue me. I ain't got no money. I'm just a meatball ;c hehe enjoy! Oh and another thing keep your reviews polite? I'm down for constructive criticism but you don't got to be a rude whiny little baby. But for the people who are nice, thank you and enjoy! Hearts!

**Setting: Middle of the Jungle in the Island**

Loren and the gang followed Max through the humid jungle. Loren was carrying her heavy luggage on her back and was slipping and tripping behind the guys. Kelly was to her left and her mother to her right.

"What's wrong Loren?" asked Kelly bubbly.

Loren glared over at Kelly and gave her an evil eye, "You gotta be kidding me right?" she said stumbling over a log.

Kelly shrugged and looked forward, "It's not that bad, we'll find some kind of phone somewhere."

"Yeah, hopefully we'll find a big ol' mansion somewhere and get hunted alive." Loren mumbles.

Nora scolds Loren, "Hey! What's with the attitude?"

Loren looks at Eddie who is in front of the pack holding vines for everyone as they step through. Then she shakes her head to release all the negative thoughts.

She looks at her mother, "doesn't it bother you a bit that we're on a deserted island when we were suppose to go to New York?" she interrogates.

Nora begins stuttering not knowing what to say, "well, I um. I'm sure it was just a big misunderstanding."

_A big misunderstanding, it's always a big misunderstanding._

"Hey Loren!_" _calls Eddie from behind her.

Loren sighs and turns around waiting for Eddie.

"Yeah Eddie?" she asks fearing what he's about to say.

Eddie smiles and locks her arm in his and begins walking again.

Loren smiles.

_Oh so now he's nice Eddie? Well finally!_

Loren looks up at Eddie who's already looking at her.

"So you're my girlfriend, huh?" he asks with his little slanted smile.

Loren rolls her eyes, "Oh so now your interested?" she reviles, "What about that 'Yikes!' a whole, I don't know, ten minutes ago?!" she stammers unhooking her arm from Eddie's and walking faster ahead of him.

"Wait! Wait!" he calls running up to her and grabs her right hand to pull her near him.

Loren looks up at him like a sad puppy.

Eddie laughs nervously, "I apologize for that, everything's just so new. I don't even remember my own dad!" he complains gesturing to Max.

Loren rolls her eyes and starts walking again.

The group is a good 40ft away now.

Eddie doesn't let go of Loren's hand. Instead just walks behind her having her pull him along.

"I just can't believe you don't remember me."

She stops and faces Eddie's who she didn't realize was only about an inch away from her.

She looks up at Eddie with his hand in hers, "We were so close.." she murmurs melancholy.

Eddie bites his lip and looks away, "I'm sorry."

Loren sighs and lets go of Eddie's hand and begins walking by herself.

She repositions her heavy bag and looks down at the ground.

_Sorry isn't going to bring you back. _She thinks.

Loren hears Eddie sigh and run up to her, He takes her bag off her back and puts it on his.

He's now walking beside her smiling, "I got you." he says charmingly.

Loren blushes and looks away.

_I wish he GOT his memory back!_

"So my dad told me a lot of stuff last night." Eddie's says holding back a group of vines for Loren.

Loren raises an eyebrow, "Like?"

Eddie chuckles as he lets the vines fall behind them, "Well, most hard to believe, I'm a rock star!" he exclaims excitedly.

Loren laughs, Eddie's excitement was adorable.

Eddie goes on, "I'm pretty famous too! Got a bunch of fans and stuffff." he gloats.

Loren giggles, "I was one."

"Yeah?" Eddie asks surprised.

"Yeah I was a huge fan, we used to send tweets to each other on twitter, but you didn't know who I was, you just liked my lyrics."

Eddie's face drops and looks at Loren.

"Luv2luvU?" he asks.

Loren stops and so does Eddie.

"I think I remember that…" Eddie says awkwardly.

Loren jumps up and down excited, "Oh my gosh!" she exclaims hugging Eddie.

"Yeah the lyrics, the song contest!" he gapes in her grasp.

"Do you remember anything else?" she asks eagerly letting go.

Eddie bites his lip and tries to think, "…no. Just, that I really liked your lyrics and song.." he says under his breath, "sorry.."

Loren pats his back and smiled, "It's okay Eddie, baby steps."

Eddie grins and looks at her,

He was going to say something but decides not to, he looks forward and runs up to the rest of the group who all stopped for some reason.

"Wait up!" she yells playfully running behind Eddie.

With two heavy packs he still ran faster. .

_Eddie was finally remembering! He remembered twitter, he remembered my song…but when will he remember me?_

Loren finally approached to the group and stopped dead in her tracks with them. Gaping at the sight ahead.

"Holy Moly." Loren mumbles.

**Setting: Chloe's Bedroom in Fresno**

The sun smacked Chloe right in the face and she ripped her eyes open. Sitting up from her bed,

She looked at her bloody wrapped up hand.

"What the fu-?" she started to groan before remembering.

"Oh."

She looks over at her bedroom door and sees luggage piled up in her room.

She points at it and raises an eyebrow, "Oh, I know I don't remember that!"

Chloe crawls out of bed and kicks the luggage out of the way to open the door.

She gasps at her mother standing in the doorway waiting for her.

"What are you doing?!" yells Chloe to her mother.

Jackie ignores her and begins taking the luggage outside. Back and forth, back and forth she throws it all in Chloe's car. Ignoring Chloe's threats and whines.

Chloe finally follows her mom outside to the last load and just stares at her as Jackie shuts the trunk.

"You got to be kidding me!" whines Chloe.

Jackie puts the car keys in Chloe's hands and looks away, "I can't be a part of this anymore.." she mumbles.

"So what you're kicking me out? Where am I going to go?" Chloe defends.

Jackie sighs and heads back to the house.

"Not my problem anymore." She says slamming the door and locking it.

"UGGHHH!" Chloe groans getting into the car.

She rests her head on the steering wheel trying to think.

_The apartments been rented out already. Tyler hates me, Mom hates me. Maybe Ozborne is still interested? Nothings wrong with having a sugar daddy…_

She looks up and starts the ignition. She goes to adjust the mirror when she sees another her in the back seat.

Chloe gasps and swings around.

Nobodies there.

Chloe turns back around and pulls out of her mother's driveway. She starts driving heading for LA

_Get a grip, Chloe. _She thinks driving down the dirt road.

**Setting: Middle of the Jungle on the Island**

"Holy Moly is right." replies Jake.

Right in front of the whole group laid a little village. Hundreds of people were outside and those hundreds of people were all staring at them,

The village looked pretty civilized setting aside the homes were made of branches and the people were half naked.

The people of the village were taller then usual people. The average woman being about 6ft and the man 6'5"

They were all tan with black hair. The women's hair hung as low as their knees and the men had curly hair that hung to the gape of their necks.

The men were gorgeous and looked like Greek gods. They're golden chests covered in muscles and tattoos. They had on skirts made of animal fur that hung to their knees. And makeshift clay shoes, Some had bands on their arms and some did not.

The women however. Were even more gorgeous. They wore bikini top looking shirts made out of different tropical flower petals and green skirts made of leaves that went to their knees. Some of their long hair was straight, some curly, some wavy, some had long braids and ponytails, and some had flowers braided in their hair.

Aside from them being freakishly tall and beautiful they all looked pretty normal.

But the real question was. Were they friendly?

Everyone stopped staring at Loren and the group, and stared at what it seemed to be there leader who began to approach them.

Everyone made way of their leader and some even bowed.

Loren and the gang just stared at the tall man who was strutting towards them.

_I sure hope he's friendly,_ Loren thought as he walked up to Max who was in front.

Max swallowed painfully and offered to shake the hand of the scary man.

This man looked about forty, though he was about six and a half feet tall and had bigger muscles than Eddie.

His hair was longer then the other men. It hung to his mid back and was braided. His skin was a dark-bronze and Mom and Kelly were mesmerized. He wore a sweatpants looking bottoms made of animal fur and sandals.

His face was serious and deadly but suddenly grew kind as he shook Max's hand happily.

"Welcome too our village!" he welcomed gladly.

Everybody gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, thank you" said Max letting go of the mans deadly grip, he looked at his hand and back at the man, "Our you the leader? Chief?" he asked

"Yes Chief Alagan." he announced.

"Alagan?" Kelly reiterated laughing until Nora elbowed her.

"I'm Max Duran." Max explained then he introduced the rest of us.

Chief Alagan's face lit up when Max introduced Nora, who just smiled politely.

"You came at a wonderful time, Max. Wonderful time! Will you stay for our celebration tonight?"

Max nodded, "Celebration for what?" he asked.

The village gasped behind the Chief who just chuckled.

"Yesterday the gods fell from the sky!" He announced.

The village cheered behind him.

_Here we go.. _Loren thought

"Gods?" Max reiterated confused.

"Yes Gods" Alagan said as the village cheered again.

He continued, "Goddess Yesubai had fallen from the sky with her suitors yesterday." he said peering at Nora again.

_Why does he keep checking out mom?_ Loren thought.

"You mean our plane?" Mom butted in.

This time Kelly elbowed her.

Chief Alagan beamed, " I knew it.." he said under his breath.

"Knew what?" Eddie asks.

Alagan turned around to face his villagers who were all staring at Mom.

"Yesubai has returned!" he declared ecstatically.

Suddenly everybody bowed to the ground, Even the chief who was now facing us again.

He lifted, and said kindly to Nora who was now somehow pushed to the front next to Max.

"Let my people help you on your journey, Goddess." he said taking Nora's hand and kissing her fingers.

_They think mom's a goddess! _Loren thought

Nora laughed nervously, "I'm not a goddess." she said before Max elbowed her and whispered something in her ear.

They bickered back to back in whisper for a moment before Nora swung her hands in the air and declared, "Kidding! I'm a goddess!"

Alagan and the village clapped. Then he motioned us to follow him, and so we did.

We followed him through the beautiful village. There was wooden huts on the ground and wooden bridges and huts in the trees. Flowers were in beautiful vases everywhere and everyone had a smile on their face.

Alagan finally took us to two large tents made of some kind of reptile skin. Maybe alligator ?

He pointed to the left and nicer tent and said, "Yesubai and her women suitors in there."

He then pointed to the right, "Her male suitors in there."

"We will all meet at dinner and discuss." he said before walking away.

The group all shrugged their shoulders and went into their designated tents.

**Setting: Yesubai's tent**

Loren, Kelly and Nora walked into the tent and gaped at what was inside.

The inside of the tent was white sheeted and filled with beautiful ebony furniture. Flowers decorated the whole inside of the tent.

Ironically there were three chairs and three older women.

The women all looked identical. The only thing telling them apart was their hair styles. They were all heavy set and looked about fifty. They were about six foot. And unlike the other women in the village they wore long green dresses with flowers at the bust. One had long curly hair with one flower in her ear, one had a side braid filled with little flowers, and the other had two long braids hanging in front of her with a large flower at each end.

They all smiled and simultaneously requested, "sit." as they each stood behind an ebony chair.

Loren, Nora, and Kelly shrugged their shoulders and sat as the women began washing and doing their hair.

"Mom?" Loren asked looking worried.

"Yeah?" Nora responded.

Loren sighed, "What the heck are we doing?"

Nora sighed as well, "Max said to go along with it until the celebration. Then we ask for help."

Kelly butted in, "Besides the big guy said he wants to help us on our journey!" she shrugged her shoulder and put a berry in her mouth, "Let'em help."

Kelly leaned back on her slanted chair and continued eating out of the bowl of random berries next to her.

Loren sighed, "I don't know mom, I don't think it's safe."

Nora closed her eyes as the lady brushed her hair, "Me neither but it's all we got."

Loren shook her head and got up from her chair, "I'll be right back." she assured her lady as she walked out of the tent.

She snuck over to the back of the guys tent. There was an opening in the back and she was about to sneak through when Alagan walked into the tent with the guys.

Loren jumped and hid behind a curtain, peeking in at the tent.

Their tent had the same design as her's except it was more macho. The furniture looked like plain wood and in the inside animal skin and heads were everywhere.

Three older ladies who looked identical to the ones in her tent were looking through a trunk of clothes. And Eddie, Max, and Jake were all talking in a huddle until Alagan came in.

"Chief!" Max welcomed gladly.

"What's up chief?" asking Jake putting his hands in his tattered pockets.

Chief smiled and behind him came three amazons strutting in the tent.

They looked like beautiful triplets. Although they towered above the guys they were the prettiest girls you'd ever seen. They beat Chloe right out of the ballpark.

They all had long black wavy hair with little yellow flowers throughout it. They had gold war paint painted on their faces and arms. They had Nicki Minaj bodies covered in long tan gowns that hugged their bodies. They all wore identical dresses, identical makeup, and identical hairstyles.

They lined in a row, smiled and posed at the guys.

Eddie, Jake, and even Max's eyes popped out of their heads.

"Max, Jake, Eddie these are my daughters, Anamika, Deshcen, and Sirena" Chief Alagan introduced, "They will be your consorts for the evening."

Max snapped out of it, "consorts?" he reiterated confused, "What do you mean consorts?"

Chief Alagan laughed, "They will keep you company." he said with a wink.

Loren gasped quietly.

_Eddie no.._

The three boys got in a little football huddle and talked.

Jake whispered to Max and Eddie, "You guys got Nora and Loren, you cant," he paused, "but I can." he whispered smiling.

Max punched Jake's shoulder, "We got to pay attention to the task at hand: Getting home."

Eddie sighed, "fine."

_Fine? What does he mean fine?! _Loren thought angrily.

They broke their huddle. And Max approached Chief Alagan and lied, "We are all betrothed, we must decline." he announced in his manliest fanciest voice he had.

Alagan nodded and left the tent with his beautiful daughters.

_Thank god, _Loren thought , sneaking back to her tent.

She walked back into her tent and gasped at her mom and Kelly.

They were both dressed in bikini tops made of golden painted tropical flowers, and they wore long silky tan skirts that hung to there feet. The skirts resembled the chief's daughter's gowns. The skirts were even more gorgeous for which they were loose and flowed as they walked. The skirts were held up by a golden band. And they had on tan silk slippers. There outfits were exactly the same except Nora had golden bands on her arms, a thick golden chain, and a golden henna tattoo on her left hand. Kelly did not have those things.

They both wore golden glittery makeup and nude lipstick. Kelly's hair was fishtailed braided to the side with golden flowers in the braid. She also had some sort of golden head band around her forehead.

Nora's hair however, was put up and curled in little curls. It looked like a prom styled hairstyle besides the golden flowers and golden tiara.

They both looked beautiful but that worried Loren even a bit more.

She pulled her mom to the side and whispered in her ear, "This is getting out of hand mom.. We're getting too much attention." Loren warned.

Nora whispered back in Loren's ear, "I know, I hope Max knows what he's doing."

Loren sighed, and whispered in her mom's ear, "You look beautiful by the way."

Nora smiled and hugged Loren.

They released and Nora and Kelly started to head out the door.

"Where you going?" Loren stopped them.

Kelly swung around and grinned, "To the celebration!" she cheered.

Nora walked up to Loren and kissed her forehead, "It's not far, and these ladies will take good care of you."

"okay." Loren replied, "Don't go too far."

Nora smiled, "I won't." she said walking out of the tent.

Loren swung around to face the three ladies who were staring at her smiling. The one was holding clothes, the other accessories, and the other flowers.

"Oh boy.." Loren said under her breath as she sat back in her chair.

The one lady with the flowers walked behind Loren's chair and started doing her hair.

The other two ladies just stood in front of Loren smiling and staring.

Loren felt uncomfortable and smiled nervously.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

The ladies smiled even harder, the one shook her head as the other spoke in a light delicate voice, "We hear you are the daughter of the Goddess."

_She's not a goddess. But she is my mom._

Loren nodded.

The two ladies beamed and spoke native words to each other then to the lady doing Loren's hair.

The lady doing Loren's hair then patted Loren's head and whispered in her ear, "Then you will shine, Goddess."

Loren smiled awkwardly.

_I just wanna go homeeee…! _She whined in her head.


	7. Chapter 7: Alliances

**Chapter 7**

**Alliances**

AN: yayyyyy! Okay so yeah I should be doing my homework right now but muahahahah! Nope! I can't leave Eddie hanging! Hehe Loren's luck changes soon so Leddie fans read read read! Yummy kay here it is.

**Setting Mel's bedroom:**

Mel storms into her bedroom and plops on her bed alone. She had dropped Adam off on the way home. She just wanted to be alone.

_Loren and Eddie are out there, I know it. They need me._ she thinks.

Mel wants to cry but refuses.

_Don't cry Mel, You know you don't cry._

She rolls on her back and sighs, staring at her ceiling.

"What am I going to do?" She whines to herself.

She then rolls on her stomach and drags her laptop towards her and opens it.

_Maybe I can find that guy's number on here._

Just as Mel goes to get on Jake's website she looks up at her browser and notices she has over then 300 emails.

She groans angrily, "Adammmm!"

She looks through her inbox to see if anyone interested emailed her. But know just a bunch of weirdo's like Leddie123 Leddiexoxo Leddie143

Suddenly, Mel's jaw drops when she sees a peculiar name, 'Tyler Rorke'

"Oooh!" she goes as she opens the email.

She reads the email and bites her lip.

_Tyler, the guy who ruined Eddie's life. This can either turn out really good, or really bad._

Mel picks up her cell phone and begins to dial Tyler's number.

_A risk, I'm willing to take…_

The phone rings and Tyler answers.

"Hello, Mr. Rorke? This is Mel Sanders."

**Setting: Ozborne Silver's Office: **

Chloe barges through the front door of Ozborne Silver's office. She's wearing a short long sleeved baby pink dress, with silver stilettos. Her hair is curled and perfect and she has entirely too much makeup on.

She struts over to Conner Morgan behind his desk.

"Is Oz busy?" she asks sweetly tilting her head.

Conner smiles and tilts his head, "Do you have an appointment?"

Chloe recoils offended, she then walks over Oz's door. Before she walks in, she looks back and smiles at Conner Morgan, "I'll take that as a no." she says in a low cocky voice.

Chloe walks in the door and Oz sees her and jumps up.

"Chloe Carter!" what a surprise! He greets walking up to her to hug her.

They hug and Chloe giggles, "I have a favor to ask." she says kindly.

Ozborne nods and puts his arm around Chloe guiding her through his office, "Anything, Ms. Carter, anything. And hey have you ever thought of being a mermaid?"

"huh?"

**Setting: The Village**

Nora and Kelly are lounging in the middle of the village. There is a ridiculously huge bonfire in the middle. And natives in colorful costumes and masks are dancing around it.

Ladies keep approaching Nora and offering her gifts.

Nora just smiles awkwardly and says to give the gifts to charity.

It's a big celebration and everybody's cheering and dancing. Kelly is talking to some huge masculine Alagan look alike when Nora calls her over.

"Yeah?" Kelly asks annoyed, "What's up?"

Nora fiddles her hands nervously, "Have you seen the guys? Loren?" she asks.

Kelly shakes her head, "No, but-"

"Hey, Yesubai." Max says charmingly as he sneaks up on Nora and hugs her from behind.

Nora jumps as she turns to face him.

She grabs his hand, "You scared me!" she complains.

Max laughs and twirls her around like a ballerina, "You look radiant." he says checking her out.

Nora blushes, "Well, I am a goddess." she explains shrugging her shoulders, "You look nice too." she returns the compliment.

And Max did look great. His old tattered clothes had been replaced with a tan and gold cloth around his waist that hung to his knees. He had golden gladiator sandals and a golden band on each arm. Also a thick golden chain around his neck.

Nora squeezed his arm by the golden band, "really nice" she said.

Eddie and Jake soon arrived. Eddie went to his dad's side, but Jake went straight to Kelly.

Unlike Nora and Kelly, the guys' outfits were all different. Jake wore a black cloth, the same length as Max's though it had golden accents all over it. He also had black henna tattoo's all over his chest and arms, with golden bands, sandals, and chain.

Jake walked straight to Kelly looking her up and down, "You look like a princess."

Kelly smiled and blushed. They washed a lot of Kelly's makeup off and left her with a more natural look. She looked different but better. Very pretty.

Kelly put her hand on Jake's abbs.

"You look like a king." she said swiftly.

Eddie however looked the best of all. He steps forward behind his dad and showed everybody his ensemble. Eddie's golden-bronze chest was bare but there was black henna tattoos on his forearms. On his upper arms laid thick golden arm bands. And around his neck hung a short thick golden chain. Unlike Jake and Max, Eddie had golden rings on his fingers. The cloth around Eddie's waist hung just above his knees and was all gold. Except for a jet black rim at the top and a jet black design on the bottom and in the middle. Eddie had solid gold gladiator sandals and a big white shining smile.

The village was crowded with people celebrating. One guy even bumped into Eddie accidentally. The guy was angry at first but the second he saw it was Eddie he bowed to the ground. Eddie made him get up and told him it was okay.

Then weirded out Eddie ran to Max's side, "Where are we?" he asked him.

Max patted his sons back and sighed, "I'm going to find out, stay here and watch the girls." he commanded as him and Jake walked over to Chief Alagan.

Eddie shrugged his shoulders and faced Nora and Kelly. He clapped and rubbed his hands together, "Uhmm, you guys look lovely. Where's Loren?"

Kelly's jaw dropped and Nora grinned hugely. They pointed behind Eddie.

Confused, Eddie turned around to see what everyone was staring at, but then gaped at the sight himself.

The crowd of thousands of villagers split in two. Creating a path. Everybody and everything seemed to blur away to Eddie, as Loren walked down the path.

She looked so short and fair skinned compared to everything. She stood out like a sore thumb. But not because she was different in a bad way. But because her radiant beauty.

She walked down the path clueless. Everybody was staring at her and she didn't know why. Her cheeks were blushing redder then Eddie's heart, that was beating a mile a minute.

She was wearing a stunning dress, unlike anybodies in the village.

She wore a long white gown, that dragged in the white sand she walked on. The sand everyone seemed to worship. The dress was a halter top with spaghetti strings. Around the bust the dress was draped and crinkled in a deep v-neck. The rest of her white dress hugged her tightly down to her mid-thigh. Then from her mid-thigh down the white dress hung loose, flowing as she walked. She had no jewelry on, although around the dress, hung a golden vine with golden leaves, that wrapped around her twice.

Loren's hair was curled and hung over her left shoulder, leaving her right, hanging out.

In her hair rested one striking golden tropical flower atop her left ear.

She finally approached Eddie and smiled shyly.

"Heyyy." she said awkwardly.

Eddie smiled his gorgous little slanted smile.

"Hey yourself."

Loren looked around and cracked her knuckles.

Eddie remained smiling and staring at Her. She realized this and looked at Eddie funny tilted her head, "What?"

Eddie shook his head, knocking himself out of his trance.

"Nothing." he said walking away towards Nora and Kelly.

Loren watched him walk away.

_He looks gorgeous! _She thought

The little frisky girl in her just wanted to run up on him and tackle his god like self to the ground.

Loren grinned and walked over to Nora, Eddie, and Kelly.

Loren looked at her mom, "So what do we do now?"

Eddie answered for her, "My dad's talking to the chief, he said just to chill."

Loren bit her lip then complained, "How do we chill while we're on some crazy island, in some crazy village?" she sighed, "The celebration could end by them sacrificing us for all we know."

Eddie shook his head, "No, I got one of the ladies to tell me the story. Yesubai and her suitors are suppose to be gods of luck. That's why we're decked in gold. They go from village to village bringing good luck. They just take care of us, until we leave and we give them good luck in return." he explains.

Nora leans in surprised, "Are you sure?"

Eddie shrugged, "That's what she said."

Kelly beamed and ran her hand down her hair, twirling it around her fingers.

"Then let's party!" she screamed, running into the crowd.

Nora looked at her and sighed.

She grabbed Loren's hand with one hand and Eddie's with the other, "Stay close." she warned.

Then they walked into the crowd.

Left and right huge amazons are dancing around. Dancers are running around and almost everybody is playing with fire.

The trio had to almost get trampled on or burned a hundred time.

Nora just holds Eddie's and Loren's hands like a concerned mother. She makes way through the crowd looking for Kelly, Max, or Jake.

"There's Kelly!" Calls out Loren pointing into the crowd.

Nora shakes her head, "et her go we need to find Max."

Loren nods and keeps walking.

"Nora! Nora!" Screams Max's voice in the crowd.

Nora hears him and stops, to look around for him.

Max finally makes his way through, with Jake behind him and grabs Nora's cheek and kisses her.

"Where'd you go?" She asks.

"I was talking to chief and bad news." he yells over the crowd.

"Oh no, what?" yells Loren worried.

"Chief said this island is very small and this is the only village in it… we're on a deserted island.."

Eddie shakes his head and leans to talk in his dad's ear so he don't have to yell, "I could have told you that pops."

Max rubs his chin, "There's more, apparently we're good luck charms and-"

"We know. Eddie explained that too." Nora butted in.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Loren asked desperately.

Max bit his lip and starting thinking. He then grabbed everyone to huddle close.

He started to explain his plan, "We stay here tonight, and first thing tomorrow we head for the beach. We get chief to bring us supplies and furniture and say we need to be close to the ocean for some God reason."

"Then what?" asks Loren.

Max cocks his head, "Then we wait out there until we find a ship or airplane."

Everyone nods but a tear runs down Loren's cheek.

"Who knows how long that can take? If It ever does happen." she murmurs trying not to break down.

Eddie who is next to her wipes her cheek.

"It's gonna be fine." Eddie assures her.

Loren breaks away from the huddle and becomes hysterical.

She wails her hands in the air and starts yelling at Max, Nora, Eddie, and Jake.

"What if we never make it home? What if these giants decide to kill us! What if we're eaten by a tiger on the way to the beach? What if Eddie never remembers."

Tears are pouring down Loren's cheeks and she wipes them away, but more keep coming.

"You don't have the slightest clue on what's going to happen! And I'm not going to sit here and rest my fate on if a ship or plane is going to come by and see us!" She yells marching into the crowd away from them.

"Keep a eye on her!" Screams Nora.

Loren ignores her moms pleas, and the crowd. She pushes away the amazons and the god wannabe's and looks for privacy.

_We're going to be stuck here forever! I refuse to be stuck here! I'm not playing the role of some helpless castaway._

Loren pushes an amazon who surprisingly falls on her face.

_Oh crap._

Loren keeps running and crying through the crowd but stops when she finds the perimeter of the village and finally some private jungle.

She sighs in relief and walks into the moonlit jungle. She pushes aside vines and branches and trips several times.

She begins crying again, big heavy sobs.

She sees a nice welcoming log and sits on it, not worrying about getting her dress dirty.

She pulls up her dress and reveals stunning gold heels.

"Ulgh" Loren groans in disgust as she takes them off, then she moans on how great it feels without them.

_I bet Eddie feels great without me.._

Angrily, Loren throws her heels against a tree and makes a dent in the tree.

_Really? The heels are stronger then the tree? Really? ._

Loren slouches down and lays her head in her hands and continues sobbing.

_I want to go home! I want to lay down in my tiny room in the valley and stare at my Eddie Duran poster! I want to hang out with my friends and not worry about paparazzi or my boyfriend getting thrown in prison! I want my boyfriend to remember me for Pete's sake! He's not even my boyfriend! He's my dang fiancé! But nobody knows and I'm completely miserable.._

Loren sits there and sobs a few moments before she stops and looks up at the stars.

_I wanna go back to sleep, At least Eddie still loves me in my dreams.._

Loren looks back down at the ground and begins to sing melancholy.

"They say two wrongs are never righttt. But nothing's finall"

Loren stops and sniffles before continuing.

"A thousanddd thoughts a million tearsss. Until I smileeee."

Loren stops and starts sobbing vigorously.

She stops when she feels a warm hand on her back and a familiar voice singing, "When you run to fast you'll never see, the colors of every memory!"

Loren smiles and looks over to Eddie who is sitting beside her still singing, "Slow down the world live another dayyy."

Loren joins in singing the chorus, "I remember how it used to be, out there chasing cars and broken dreams, I told myself, don't look back, this is your life, someday I'm gonna fall inlove for the first time!"

Loren sniffles and grins at Eddie, she stops singing and just hugs him tightly.

He hugs her back and kisses the side of her head, while she buries her face in his warm chest.

Now she starts sobbing tears of joy.

"I gotchu." he says charmingly.

AN: okay sorry if theirs typos but I wanted to get this one out there. I hope you like it, and enjoy and review! I love reviews!


	8. Chapter 8: Hearts Reunited

**Chapter 8**

**Hearts Reunited**

AN: LETS F*CK THIS FEELING TONIGHT! FULL MOON TWENTY SECONDS TILL MIDNIGHT! YOU AND ME, ON A ROCKET ALRIGHT! GOIN beeeeppp! hehe if you recognize those lyrics you love Cody, haha. (ik it don't say f, but I like it like tht) hehe okay enjoy!

**Setting: Jungle outside the village**

Loren stops crying and lets go of Eddie. She rubs his back sitting beside him on the log, "Eddie! You remember your song? What else do you remember?" she asks hopeful.

_There might be some hope after all. _

Eddie looks at Loren and smiles, "everything…" he whispers.

"Huh?" Loren asks not believing her ears.

Suddenly, Eddie hugs Loren again tightly and starts breathing heavy. He squeezes her tight and runs his hands down her head and back.

"Everything, I remember everything." he whispers, kissing her ear and neck.

Then he starts kissing her all over her face, her cheek, her forehead, her nose, her chin.

Then he stops to look in her eyes before he kisses her tender lips.

Loren stares at him astonished.

_Everything? Eddie remembers everything? EDDIE REMEMBERS EVERYTHING!_

Loren processes everything and grins the biggest whitest smile you'd ever seen.

Eddie smiles too then kisses her vigorously on the lips, over and over again.

A big smile is between every kiss.

Eddie then stops kissing her because he can not stop smiling.

Loren grabs his hands and they stand up gazing at each other.

Two god looking beings are standing in the moon light in the middle of the jungle. Hand and hand they gaze upon each others big brown eyes and smile.

"Everything?" she asks in a hushed excited voice, "MK? Your mom? Your job?"

Eddie grins and nods his head.

He then hugs Loren tightly again, whispering in her ear, "And our first kiss on your doorstep, the pastrami sandwiches, and being trapped in Ojai and missing you every second."

A tear of joy drips down Loren's cheek as she smiles with gratitude.

They stop hugging but are still holding each other close looking at each other,

"and I remember being, madly in love with you." Eddie whispers followed with a smile.

_Madly in love? =)_

He then leans down and kisses Loren soft and passionately.

The bond had returned. The flower representing their love had grown sky-high. They could feel each others hearts beating a mile a minute and longing for each other.

They held each other's cheeks and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

When they released every star in the sky seemed to shimmer.

Loren looked up at the stars and back down at Eddie, "Now we just have to get out of here.." she said under her breath.

"Tell me about it."

**Setting: Mel's bedroom**

Mel is sitting on her bed on the phone with Tyler. She is interested on what he has to say and how he can help but she's nervous because a little part of her tells her to hang up, it's a bad idea.

Mel bites her lip and runs her hand through her hair nervously.

Mel: "Hello, Mr. Rorke? This is Mel Sanders." she states in a serious down-to-business voice.

Tyler: "Mel! I see you got my email." he says chuckling.

Mel: "Well yeah, can you help us find Eddie and Loren?"

Tyler: "Yeah, I see on your website that you're looking for information."

Mel: she laughs nervously saying, "We'll take anything we can get."

Tyler: "we?" he asks

Mel: "Yeah my boyfriend and I"

Tyler sighs: "Boyfriend? oh well, I don't have any information, but I'll help any way I can."

Mel smiles: "I'd appreciate it."

Tyler: "can we meet up and discuss this in person?"

Mel: "uhmmm yeah. Where and when?"

Tyler: "Rumor in an hour."

Mel: "Okay."

Tyler: "oh and one more thing."

Mel: "yeah?"

Tyler: "Don't bring the boyfriend, see you then. bye."

Then Mel hangs up.

She gets up and stretches looking at the mirror. She stops to check herself out and shakes her head.

"You cant wear that, going to see Tyler Rorke!" she scolds herself before diving in her closet.

_This ought to be good, _She thinks looking around.

**Setting: The village**

Eddie and Loren are walking hand in hand back to the celebration. They walk into the village and it is still packed with natives. They squirm through the crowd, not letting go of each other's hands, in search of Nora, Max, Jake, and Kelly.

As they walk through the crowd they notice the amount of people in the fairground are growing more scarce by the minute.

Soon and luckily, they find Max, Jake, Kelly, and Nora with Chief Alagan by the roaring fire.

You can tell Eddie and Loren can't wait to tell them the news but they wait patiently while Max and Nora are in the middle of a conversation with the chief.

However, Jake and Kelly are not.

Eddie goes over to Jake and nonchalantly whispers the news in his ear. Loren does the same to Kelly.

"Oh my god! Eddie!" Kelly exclaims excitedly then hugs him.

Jake does the same.

"Things are going to run a lot smoother now that Eddie's back." adds Kelly.

Eddie smiles and puts his arm around Loren who sighs at Kelly and Jake.

"Smooth enough to get home?" she asks hopeful.

Kelly shrugs but Jake turns around and gestures to Max before answering, "Max is talking to chief about hooking us up at the beach now, we'll be home in no time."

Eddie rubs Loren's back while she sighs a deep painful sigh once more, "I hope so." she says under her breath.

Then the four of them look over at Chief Alagan, Nora, and Max's animated conversation. There laughing, there getting along. Though, hopefully they're getting the job done.

They start to close their conversation, and then Max and Nora come strolling to Eddie, Loren, Kelly, and Jake.

"We got good news!" announces Max smiling.

"Us too." Loren gloats putting her hand on Eddie's chest.

Nora grins, "he remembers don't he?" she guesses.

Eddie and Loren nod.

"Oh that's great!" Nora cheers and hugs Eddie.

Max turns even happier and gives his son a nice meaningful hug.

Eddie laughs, "so what's your good news?"

Max smiles and claps his hands together, "Chief is sending workers overnight to make us a nice camp, he says it'll be ready in the morning." he informs.

Everyone smiles and cheers.

"What about tonight? Where we gonna stay?" asks Eddie.

Then Nora starts to explain, "He's giving us all our own individual apartments up there!" she cheers pointing up to the series of houses connected by bridges in the trees, "He wants us safe."

Loren looks up at the houses and bites her lip.

_Pretty high up. Doesn't look to safe.._

Suddenly Chief Alagan approaches the gang.

"Let me show you to your temporary homes." he says in a deep sophisticated voice.

One by one they follow him to a wooden ladder and they all climb up into the neighborhood in the trees.

It looked steady. One long bridge was built through the trees in the perimeter of the city. The bridge was as wide as an average road though many many little houses sat beside it, The wood that made up everything was a yellowy orangish oak color. They walked down the bridge together following Alagan.

They first, passed about six small houses the size of sheds, but as they progressed down the bridge the houses became larger and larger.

Alagan stopped when he came to a large wooden cabin the size of a single car garage.

"Jake," he said pointing to the cabin, "You will stay here."

Jake nodded and said his goodbyes before walking in.

They continued walking only to the next cabin beside it which was a tad bit bigger.

"Max." he said pointing to the cabin.

Max nodded. He hugged Loren and his son, and whispered something in Nora's ear, before he kissed her and went in.

They walked to the next house which was the same size.

"Kelly." he said pointing.

She waved everyone goodbye and went in.

The house next to it was about the size of a double car garage.

"Yesubai" he said with a big smile, "This one fo' you."

Nora almost forgot she was Yesubai, she shook her head remembering and giggled nervously. She hugged and kissed Loren's cheek and waved to Eddie before going in.

The door shut, and they began walking down the high up bridge to the next line of homes. It was about 30 feet away from the four houses all connected to each other.

In this set three houses were together. Each was back down to the size of a single car garage and the wood was spotless and beautiful. He pointed to the first one and explained it was for Eddie, then the middle one for Loren, then the other one was for gaurds he'd assigned.

After explaining everything Chief Alagan left and headed back down to the village leaving Loren and Eddie in front of their homes.

They both walked up to their doors, which were right next to each other and they looked at each other and smiled.

"Goodnight Eddie." Loren said in a hushed voice

"Goodnight Loren." he replied kissing her.

They released and they walked into there cabins.

**Setting: Loren's cabin**

Loren walked into her cabin and gasped, it was beautiful.

It was small but had an exotic hotel room kind of vibe.

Mostly everything was that beautiful orangey brown wood, and what wasn't looked extremely tropical.

First of all, the whole cabin was candle lit, with many candles here and there giving the place a warm orange glow. There was a weaved tan, orange and pink circular rug in the center of the cabin. In the back laid a huge California king bed made of cloth and cotton stuffed in the inside. There was also a wooden frame and headboard. Behind the bed, hanging on the wall was a quilt looking type of collage of different paintings.

There were makeshift pillows and a blanket that resembled to rug on the bed. There were also two wooden carved chairs in the right hand corner with seat covers that also looked like a rug. And filling out the rest of the room were beautiful plants. Ferns, and flowers planted in beautiful hand made clay vases resting on the floor. Some even hung from the ceiling. Infront of the large bed

_What a fire hazard.._ Loren thought as she picked up one candle and its clay holder and walked through the cabin and shutting the door.

As she walked through examining everything, one by one she blew out more and more candles until the one in her hands was the only one lit.

She then stopped by her bed and looked around on the wall. She noticed a door.

_I thought it was just one room._

She then opened the door and tiptoed through the passage. The hidden room wasn't a hidden room, but just a bathroom.

There was a long bench on the left side with a whole made of clay in it. Porta-potty style. In the middle was a small square table that looked like a night stand holding a beautifully decorated bowl of cool water. On the table also layed more candles and soaps. She looked up and to her surprise, hung a big round mirror.

_I didn't know they would know how to make mirrors._

Loren looked at herself in the mirror and she could see how gorgeous the native ladies made her. Surprisingly all the crying didn't make her black mascara or eyeliner run.

Her curls were still perfect. The most perfect you'd ever seen. It didn't look like when Loren usually curled her hair. Loren's hair was now long and the curls were loose. She looked like a Hawaiian princess. Especially with the golden flower in her hair.

Loren smiled at herself and continued looking around. To the right was a interesting little shower. There was no curtain, just a bunch of wooden rods with a rock looking spicket, and handle to pull for the water, and a drain at the bottom. On the wooden rods also laid fancy little soaps and perfumes.

Loren turned back to the makeshift sink and blew out the candles on the sink so the jungle wouldn't light on fire.

Oddly, she then realized the bathroom was to lit for the one candle she had in her hand. She looked up and smiled at what she saw. To her surprise, there was no roof. The whole bathroom ceiling was a sunroof and the moon and stars lit it up. The sight was beautiful and this was the kind of perfect bathroom not even a rock star could have in Hollywood.

She then left the bathroom and sat down on her bed. She sat on her side because she was still wearing the beautiful dress and she just relaxed watching the wax melt on the candle burning in front of her.

The cabin was pitch dark except for her candle that lit a red little glowing bubble around her.

Second by second wax dripped down the candle stick and plopped onto the clay holder.

Loren was mentally and physically exhausted. She's been walking all day and she wanted to go home to her own bed. She was sick of playing goddess and just wanted to relax with Eddie on her porch in the valley.

Although at least she got Eddie back. If she had to go a single second more without her lover she would go insane.

_I just wish we were engaged again.._

She wondered if Eddie remembered that, or maybe he just plain old forgot, amnesia or not. She wanted to be Loren Duran. She loved Eddie and wanted to spend her life with him. All the cards were on the table, but unfortunately it was Eddie's hand.

Suddenly Loren heard a creak and her cabin door creeped open.

Afraid, she jumped up with the candle ready to fight.

Then he walked in, it was Eddie.

Loren let out a sigh of releif, "Oh thank god, it's you."

Eddie chuckled and walked up to Loren.

"Whats up? I don't think we're aloud out of our places." she stated.

Eddie shrugged, "I wanted to see you.." he said charmingly with a smile.

Loren grinned, "Oh, you wanted to see me huh?"

Eddie nodded and stepped closer to Loren. He leaned down and blew out the candle, Loren was holding.

Now the cabin was almost pitch black but the moon and stars peeking through the front door that was half open made it just light enough to see an outline of each other.

Eddie then put his hand on Loren's waist and his other on her cheek and kisses her. They kept kissing romantically then fell on the bed.

A gust of wind traveled and shut the front door. Now the cabin was pitch black, and you could no longer see Eddie and Loren.

**Setting; Ozborne Silver's Office**

Ozborne is sitting behind his desk looking up at Chloe who is sitting on it.

"So you need a place to stay?" he says.

"I do." she says dangerously flirty hitting his leg with her high heel.

He smiles, "Well I do have a guest room." he states, "And I am a good friend.."

Chloe beams and jumps off the desk and hugs him, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I owe you big time!"

Ozborne gets up and takes Chloe's hand.

"Then let me take you to dinner right now.." he persuades charmingly.

Chloe smiles, "Rumor?"

Oz then takes her arm and walks out the office, "Ofcourse."


	9. Chapter 9: Love vs Lust

**Chapter 9**

_**Love vs. Lust**_

AN: sorry I took so long guys, my internet got knocked off due to Sandy. I hope your still interested in my stuffff. Aha kay enjoy!

**Setting: Max Duran's Cabin.**

The moon had risen and lit up the jungle. It hung in the sky peering down at the village and gave it musky teal glow.

Max had just finished scoping his cabin when he crawled into bed. His cabin had looked the same as Loren's and everybody else's, except all his candles were still lit.

Max had took control and put the power in his own hands to save everybody. It was running somewhat smooth so far, and the whole Yesubai thing was beyond lucky. But still, he had a sense that he was letting everybody down.

He tossed and turned under the covers and even put the blanket over his head. Still he was unsettled and felt disappointed in himself.

He thought, _Loren was right, we cant just sit here like sitting ducks waiting for someone to save us? And what if the villagers decide to turn hostile… I did have no clue what was going to happen.._

Suddenly, three little knocks came from the door and it creaked open. Alarmed, Max jumped out of bed, unknowing who would pay him a little visit at this hour.

It was Nora.

She smiled nervously and tiptoed in shutting the wooden door behind her. She then tiptoed over to Max and hugged him without saying a word.

The room glowed and flickered a romantic red-orange and they just stood there on the side of the bed just hugging.

Max rubbed her back and patted her hair as she clenched his back.

She then released and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Nora laughed nervously grabbing Max's hand, "I needed a hug, haha"

He tilted his head and smirked, "I see that, but what's wrong." he said cupping her face and looking into her eyes.

She looked away and sat on the edge of the bed looking up at Max.

"What are we going to do, Max? I want to go home.." She said looking at a candles flame that sat on the night stand.

Max sighed painfully and sat down beside her.

"We'll go to the beach tomorrow and wait for a plane or something to pass by." he said rubbing her back.

She sighed then took his hand off her back and held it in her hand.

"But what if one doesn't.." she murmured.

Max squeezed her hand, "Don't think like that Nora, one will! We just need-"

"Hope?" she interrupted.

Max grinned, "Yeah, hope."

Nora smiled and hugged Max. She then whispered in his ear, "Thanks Max, you're the only thing that keeps me sane anymore."

He let go of her hug and looked her passionately in the eyes and smirked a cute little slanted smile, "Likewise." he whispered charmingly before leaning in to kiss her.

They kissed a light tender kiss, followed by a hot passionate one.

They had rekindled each other's love lives, and that spark grew into a large blazing fire.

They stopped awkwardly when Nora yawned but they just laughed.

She crawled over to the right side of the bed and under the covers. Max also crawled under the covers. He laid on his back, hands behind his head and Nora rested hers on his warm bare chest. Cuddling into the night.

Nora hugged him tighter and Max smiled rubbing her bare arm.

"Goodnight" whispered Max leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

"Goodnight" she replied.

**Setting: Rumor:**

Mel gets out of her car and strolls toward Rumor excitedly. She's wearing a black, purple and white leopard print halter top dress with black stilettos. She has matching purple feather earrings and her hair is wavy. You can tell she's excited to meet with the enemy.

She approaches the front doors when suddenly a charming voice calls her name, "Mel Sanders?" it calls out.

She turns around and sees Tyler who's got on jeans and a black dress shirt with black sneakers.

_Ooh la la., _Mel thinks before smiling.

"That's me, And I'm guessing you're Tyler?"

Tyler smiles, "Good guess."

Tyler looks down at his watch and back at Mel, "You're early, I like that."

Mel laughs nervously, "haha great, let's go in."

"After you." Tyler says opening the door for her.

They walk in a get there table.

Right after they walk in, you see Ozborne Silver and Chloe approach rumor. Chloe has Oz's arm in hers and they're strolling down the pavement.

"It's very nice for you to help me out, Oz." says Chloe kindly, "Thank you."

Oz laughs, "cut the nice girl act already."

Chloe laughs too "Well did I act it good?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

The two, approach the main doors and walk in.

**Setting: Jake's Cabin.**

Jake's cabin looked just like Max's cabin. Candles lit and everything. He found some casual animal skinned pants in a trunk by his bed and took a shower in his jungle makeshift bathroom. He rubbed the exotic soaps all over him and let the cool water run through his achy body.

Luckily, there was towel made of cotton hanging by the shower. He dried himself off and put on the animal skinned pants and strutted out of the shower humming, "There's Something In The Air."

He stopped dancing around when he saw Kelly standing at his front door. She looked the same as usual. Equally perfect, but she had undone her braid and wavy hair hung down her back.

"Hey Jake." she said solemnly, "Can I come in?" She asks.

"Yeah." he says nodding while throwing the towel in the corner.

He put his hands in his pockets and peered at Kelly, "what sup?"

Kelly smiles and shuts the front door quietly. Then suddenly, She runs over to Jake and pins him down on the bed kissing him.

Jake doesn't seem to mind for he's kissing her back running his hands down her body.

He flips her over now he's on top kissing her now.

Jake stops and gives a blank stare, thinking, while Kelly is kissing and biting his neck.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

Jake shakes his head, ignoring the problem.

"What's wrong?" she reiterates getting away from under him and sitting down in the middle of the bed.

He goes and sits across from her.

She sighs, "It's Tracie isn't it?"

Jake nods.

Kelly bites her lip and looks away.

"Maybe I should go.." She murmurs crawling out of the bed. Just as she goes to walk away Jake grabs her hand and stops her. She looks down at him and there eyes meet.

"Please don't." he whispers.

Kelly smiles and tilts her head, "I'll never leave you." she whispers.

Jake then grabs her other hand and motions her to come closer. She crawls back on the bed and leans over Jake kissing him.

"I'll never leave you." She whispers between the hot passionate kisses.

**Setting: Living Room and the Sanders Home:**

Phil and Adriana are sitting on the couch in the living room watching television. Phil has his arm around Adriana and she is nestled against his chest.

"This is nice." Phil thinks aloud.

"What is?" Adriana ponders looking up at him.

"Just sitting here with my gorgeous fiancé/baby mama."

Adriana nods, "And without a care in the world." she says clenching Phil's T-shirt.

"Well except this little guy," he says putting his hand on Adrianna's stomach. He smiles, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Adrianna smiles, "I know. we're finally going to know that it's a baby girl for sure." she teases.

Phil fake laughs, "Ha-ha. You mean we're finally going to find out it's a boy?"

Adriana shrugs, "I just want to find out, so we can start getting the nursery together."

"They said the check will be in the mail any day now." He adds.

Adrianna smiles, "Speaking of the check.."

She gets up and leans over to the coffee table, grabbing her laptop and opening it.

It takes a moment to load up but then she shows the screen to Phil.

"This house would be perfect!" she cheers.

Phil nods taking the laptop, "It's close, it's big, it's nice." he extols, "But it's only a picture."

He hands the laptop to a puppy dog lipped Adrianna.

"Email the guy, we can see it on the way home from the doctors, it's close."

Adriana squeaks excitedly, "Okay!" she says typing away.

Phil smiles at his lover and leans back flicking through the channels.

**Setting: Loren's Cabin, Early Morning.**

The sun was just rising and it was a round-about 6am. A white light shined into Loren's cabin making the room sparkle as she awoken.

She was lying in bed with Eddie. She laid her head on his warm chest and he hugged her tightly against him.

Loren had just opened her eyes and Eddie was the first thing she'd seen.

He was still sleeping, His lips were pouted, his eyes laid shut easily, and his black hair hung just over them.

_Eddie needs a haircut. _She thought playfully.

She brushed his hair away from his eyes, and put her hand back on his warm brawny chest.

She could feel his heart beat, and wondered if it beat for her.

Eddie slowly opens his eyes and smiles at Loren, who is looking at her hand on his heart.

"Good morning, beautiful." he whispers to her.

Loren's body jolts surprised, "I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" she asks hoping not but knowing she did.

Eddie smiles bigger and cups Loren's face reeling her in, "Yeah but I like it." he says before giving her a soft tender good morning kiss.

"Good morning." Loren whispers back smiling.

Loren shrugs her shoulders and gets out of bed.

She's wearing the same dress as last night and her curls are all crazy but she still look beautiful.

Loren walks into the bathroom and washes her face in the makeshift sink.

Eddie follows her and hugs her from behind.

"Use your own bathroom." She teases while drying of her face with a cotton cloth.

Eddie is still hugging her, "No I like it here." he says kissing her shoulder.

Loren smirks and turns around and gives Eddie three little pecks.

"We're gonna get in trouble, shoo!" she says pushing him away playfully.

Eddie laughs and grabs Loren's hand dragging her back into the big room.

He sits on a wooden chair in the corner and Loren sits on his lap.

Loren moves Eddie's hair away from his eyes again, "You still look great the morning after." she teases.

Eddie chuckles, "You look better." she whispers kissing her.

They kiss several times then Eddie looks up at her and puts his hand on her face.

"Last night was amazing, Loren Tate."

Loren blushes, "Tell me about it" she murmurs.

"Ooh that reminds me!" He stammers excitedly, "Let me up."

Loren jumps up and looks at Eddie curiously, "What?" she asks.

Eddie grabs Loren by the waist and kisses her hard. Then he grabs her hands and leads her out the front door.

"I got something for you." He tells her elatedly.

_What could it be? After last night, I couldn't ask for anything more! _She thinks.

They both walk out the door and just as they go to walk towards Eddie's cabin, Max's cabin door opens, simultaneously with Jake's.

Kelly and Jake come out Jake's, and Max and Nora come out Max's.

Everybody looks at each other and knows exactly what they been doing.

"Oh god." Eddie and Loren say simultaneously under there breaths.

Awkwardly everybody turns around and scampers back into the cabins they came from.

Loren and Eddie scamper back into Loren's cabin.

Eddie is laughing and Loren is shaking her head shutting the door.

"That is SOO grossly ironic!" she groans.

Eddie still laughing, "Oh god, I know!"

Loren chuckles a bit and looks through the trunk she has in her room. She takes out a brown animal skinned shirt with leather shorts.

She shuts the trunk and faces Eddie, "I'ma get in the shower." She says

Eddie bites his lip, "Maybe I should join you? To conserve water, you know." he tries.

Loren laughs, "Nice try Casanova." she says heading for the bathroom.

Eddie shrugs, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Loren smiles before walking into the bathroom and shutting it.

She gets in the shower and begins to wash her long curly hair.

_I didn't get my present! :c _she thinks with a sad puppy dog face._ Wonder what it is?_

_I wonder what Mom was doing at Max's? Ew, I know what Mom was doing at Max's. Good for them but, ew. And Jake and Kelly? Are they a thing now? Was it just a fling? No wait, they already had there one fling. If you have a fling you can only have one. Speaking of one, last night with Eddie was.. Stellar. I was so afraid and insecure before with the whole Chloe thing, but. She's long gone now. And Eddie loves me, me and Eddie are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Well, we were fiancés but,, I don't know if Eddie will ever remember that part. But still, last night was a night to remember. I feel like a princess. No, I feel like a goddess… _

AN: YAYYYYY! Woot woot. How did you like it? REVIEW PLEASEEEE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! DOOOOO ITTTT!

UGGGHHH YESSS!

Hahaha uhmm yeah. So I felt so awkward writing this chapter lol but I like how Eddie handled the morning after =) Eddie's just a doll I love him hehe. And Loren is so cute. Omg I been watching the Hollywood Heights reruns lately and Loren is in that stage were shes just getting to know Eddie and its SOO FREAKING CUTE! Omg I love it! And I hate Chloe! Dawm I hate her so bad! I saw her in that movie A Very Harold And Kumar Christmas and she was doing naughty things with Neil Patrick Harris. And I saw Cody for like two seconds in Piranha3 and I've seen Adriana on The Young and The Restless lately. Hmmmm. I still don't like Adrianna. Does anybody else still hate her? Hmm well random rant. Stay tuned to see what happens when Chloe finds Tyler and Mel together in rumor and when Tyler sees Chloe and Oz! hmmmm DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! Mel's just gonna body slam them all, she's gonna pick up Chloe and snap the little twig in half. Haha I love Mel. Hmmmm okay BYEEEEEE! Give me some ideas too! There's like a 99% ill use them too lol


	10. Chapter 10:Something New

**Chapter 10**

_**Something New**_

AN: Hey guysssss! I messed up with transitions but the chapter is pretty much just Mel, Tyler, Oz, and Chloe's night. Chapter 11 with Eddie will be out in like an hour sooo So yeah. I want 10,000 views I'm almost thereeee! Ooooooh! Make your friends view dhat ish! Keep clicking it to make the views go up. I want 10,000 idc how I get it! Hahaha and review please I love your reviews and take all your opinions and put it in my work. And thanks for all the positive comments, I love them. Hearts! Okay so Tyler's a creep but he has a sexy little creep persona going on I don't know what it is but I like it. Lol but Eddie's my favorite of course. CODY LONGO UGGGHHHH YES! UGH UGH UGH! Okay that was awk but ENJOY!

**Setting: Rumor (previous night**

Mel and Tyler are sitting at a table in the middle of Rumor. They just ordered some desert and are waiting for the server to come back. Even though they're just making small talk, they seem to enjoy each other's company.

Soon enough Mel get's down to business.

"So how do we find Eddie and Loren?" she interrogates, "no scratch that, why do you want to find them? You hate Eddie."

Tyler fake smiles and sits back, "Honestly, I'm just interested, to get my name out there. And true I don't like Eddie, but I have nothing against your little friend Loren."

Mel nods.

_Can I really trust this guy though? If it means finding Loren. I'm going to have to try. _Mel thinks.

"We just need to find them." He adds.

Mel bites her lip thinking.

"What can I do to help?" asks Tyler.

"hmmm." Mel ponders, "That guy, Jake's assistant or something. He knows something."

"Steven?"

"YES!" Mel bellowed pointing at Tyler excitedly hovering in her chair, "That's the guy!"

Tyler chuckled as Mel sat back in her seat and collected herself.

"hahaha you sure are spunky aren't you?" Tyler teases with a charming smile.

Mel nods smiling in return, "The spunkiest."

Tyler looks Mel up and down and bites his lip, "I can get you in touch with Steven. I got his number and everything."

"Ooh! Can I have it?!" asks Mel handing out her hand

"Nah."

"Whyy?" Mel whines shaking her hand that's out.

"Cause then I won't be able to see you again." he imparts as he turns Mel's hand over and kisses her fingers.

She recoils, and sits on her hands, "Well when are _we_ going to call him?" she stammers, "The sooner the better, you know? Eddie and Loren are probably suffering!"

Tyler grins at the thought of this.

Seeing his expression Mel kicks him under the table, "Come'on Tyler! Don't you want your name out thereee?" she persuades.

Tyler sighs, "Yeah, but we'd be better off going to his house."

"You know where he lives?"

"Yeah, we'll head over there tonight." he says biting his lip seductively, "After we eat…" he says lingering his foot up Mel's leg.

She kicks his foot away and looks at her phone.

_11:20 Gus and Lisa are going to kill me…_

Then Mel get's a text from Adam,

'_Mel, wyd? -Adam'_

'_getting info on Lo. Call u later -Mel'_

'_Without me? :c -Adam'_

'_yeah sry. It was a sudden thing, can't talk bye. -Mel'_

'_wait, what are you doing though? -Adam'_

Mel ignores Adam last text and puts her phone away in her purse. She zips it back up and sighs annoyed.

"The boyfriend?" asks Tyler raising an eyebrow.

Mel sits her purse on the table and nods giving a fake annoyed grin.

"Maybe."

Her phone then beeps and Mel's body jolts.

"okay yeah."

Tyler laughs, "You want me to call him and leave you alone?" he offers taking out his phone.

"No. no. no. no!" Mel stops him, "That wont be necessary." she states folding her hands.

Tyler shrugs and looks around.

"where is this waitress?" he complains scoping the place.

As he's turning his head around he runs his foot up Mel's leg once more.

She kicks it away.

Tyler grins creepily and shifts in his seat to look around the other part of the restaurant really determined to find this waitress. His head then stops when he sees Chloe walk in with Oz on her arm.

Chloe's eyes immediately strike at Tyler's. Chloe is star struck and furious, when she recognizes Mel as Loren's little sidekick.

Oz pays no mind to them and neither does Mel.

Tyler is furious seeing his buddy, his boss, his ticket to fame, with the road block that kept him behind all this time.

Mel then sees Chloe and Oz and laughs at Tyler, "hahaha Ooooh! Awkwarrrd!" she teases in a singy-song voice.

Tyler takes Mel's comment as initiative to do something about it.

He then jumps up and grabs Mel's hand.

"Where we going?" she asks as he drags her across Rumor.

Tyler heads right for Chloe who's staring right at him hand on her hip other in Oz's.

Tyler and Mel finally get through the restaurant and in front of Oz and Chloe.

Oz finally recognizes Tyler and grins letting go of Chloe's hand he claps once.

"Ahh! Tyler! Funny meeting you here!" greets Oz amicably.

Tyler ignores Oz and questions Chloe, "What are YOU doing here?!" he yells.

Chloe smirks and grabs Oz's arm, "Just having dinner with a friend." she says cocking her head.

She then looks Mel up and down.

"What are you doing with St. Tate's sidekick?" she offends.

Mel scoffs, "Watch it, toothpick." she warns.

Oz just laughs.

Tyler peers at Oz, "What are you doing with Chloe?" he solicits.

Oz smirks and recoils confused, "what do you mean what am I doing with her? She's my date."

Chloe then cocks her head showing off to Tyler giving him a 'HAHA!' face.

Not knowing what to do Tyler groans. Suddenly, a light bulb lights over his head.

"And she's my date!" he declares grabbing Mel and kissing her hard.

Mel just stands there and takes it awkwardly. Bewildered she just stands there dazed and confused as Tyler gives the 'HAHA!' face right back to Chloe.

Chloe's jaw drops and her eyes conflagrate with jealousy.

"Why don't you and your lovely date just leave." Oz suggests ending the feud.

Mel smiles at Oz and Tyler drags her away, "We were just leaving!" he hollers dragging her out the door.

Chloe shakes her head and Oz guides her to there table.

"What was that about?" Oz asks intrigued.

Chloe bites her lip thinking about it.

_Eddie leaves me for a dweeb, Tyler leaves me for a dweeb. What the heck? _She thinks.

Chloe shakes her head as she takes her silverware out of her napkin, "nothing." she mumbles.

Oz chuckles, "It's okay if something's still going on with you and Tyler. I'll still let you rent my guest house." he teases.

Chloe runs her hand through her hair, "It's nothing just unfinished business." she assures him.

Oz grins and folds his hands, "Speaking of business, I got a role for you."

Chloe beams, "really?!"

Oz nods, "The lead."

Chloe claps her hands like an excited little girly girl.

"Tell me more." she pleads.

Oz goes on, "I'm making a little mermaid remake, and I want you to be my Ariel."

Chloe ponders at the idea while biting her lip then nods, "I'll take it!" she accepts.

Oz grins and further informs her, "We still got work to do before we start filming, but it's going to be a hit. The next _Twilight."_

Chloe raises an eyebrow, "_Twilight_ huh? So, who's my on-screen slash off-screen lover?" she asks playfully, "And will I have to sleep with the director like Kristen?" she says leaning towards him.

Oz tilts his head and chuckles, "both are still up for debate.."

**Setting: Rumor parking lot:**

Tyler is still dragging Mel through the parking lot, but she eventually stops him.

"Where are we going? And why did you kiss me?" she inquires confused and a bit angry, "I have a boyfriend."

Tyler sighs and looks around desperately, "Sorry, I was desperate, and we're going to Steven's to find Loren." he says turning around and walking towards his car alone. He then stops and faces Mel.

"You coming or not?!" he calls out.

"Coming!" she answer scampering to his car.

They both get in and settled. Tyler starts the car and starts driving to Steven's.

Bored, Mel turns on the radio. Ironically, "_Something In The Air"_ plays by Eddie Duran. Mel's eyes pop and she quickly shuts it off awkwardly, because Tyler hates Eddie.

"Soooo.." Mel goes on trying to break the silence, "Where's this guys house?"

"His place is like 5 minutes away from mine" he then looks at Mel and winks, "I can take you there too."

Mel looks out the car window awkwardly, "Still have a boyfriendddd." she says in a singy-song voice.

Tyler laughs at her innocence and puts his attention back to the road. But, unable to get it off the mysterious girl sitting in his passengers seat he glances over at her.

"So, Mel. Tell me about your self." he requests.

Mel looks over at Tyler who's looking at her smiling charmingly. She rolls her eyes and looks forward.

"Uhmm well I'm.." she ponders, "God, who am I? uhm Okay. My name is Melissa Sanders. I'm gonna become a famous director and-"

She leans over to Tyler and yells in his ear, "I have a boyfriend!"

She sits back in her seat and smiles, satisfied with herself.

Tyler shakes his head and grins, "Who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself?"

Mel scoffs, "Oh put a sock in it."

Tyler returns to the road and a few minutes of silence go by before Tyler tries again.

"So is this boyfriend, better looking then me?" He asks

_Hahahah, no . _Mel thinks smiling.

"You got a picture?" he goes on.

Mel takes out her phone and goes through her pictures looking for one of Adam.

_This guy doesn't quit does he? _

Mel then shows the picture to Tyler and he smirks, "No I want to see a picture of your boyfriend, not the kid you baby-sit." he teases.

Mel rolls her eyes and puts her phone in her purse.

"Shut up, he's perfect." she mumbles.

"Nah, a girl like you needs a man."

"Oh, I need a man?" she reiterates.

Tyler nods, "You need to get out of the car too, we're here."

Mel notices they had parked and gets out of the car and goes around to Tyler's side.

"Lead the way, captain." she commands.

Tyler nods and starts walking down the sidewalk.

It was abnormally chilly outside and Mel had goose bumps.

Tyler looks to his side and sees this, "your cold?" he asks.

Mel nods, "freezing." she answers rubbing her arms.

"My place is warm," he persuades," it's on the way to Steven's too."

Mel shakes her head and throws her arms to her sides, "Suddenly not cold."

Tyler snaps his fingers and continues walking.

_Charming, a bit creepy, but charming. And defiantly cute._

They actually do pass Tyler's and he points to the main doors of his building, "Last chance, it's right there." he informs.

Mel shakes her head and they keep walking.

"It's not my last chance, there's still the way back." she teases.

Tyler grins and suddenly he stops in front a large apartment building.

"Here." he tells her.

Mel walks up to the main doors, "No bellhop? No intercom? What's the deal?" she judges.

"Not everybody lives in a penthouse like Eddie." he groans, "come on." he says guiding her in.

To make it even more ghetto the elevators were out of order and they had to use the stairs.

Mel went in front of Tyler up the stairs and he looked at her butt the whole time.

Luckily, Steven only lived on the 3rd floor and they got there in no time.

Tyler guided Mel to apartment 38 and she pounded on the door three times.

Tyler laughed and took her hand away from the door.

"Reminder, It's like midnight spunky, he thinks we're either cops or a dealer."

"oh"

Steven finally opens his door and he's half asleep in a pink robe, "Tyler?" he asks rubbing his eyes, "What could you possibly want? Jake's dead."

"That's what I'm here about. I was wondering if you had any confirmations or information on Loren's flight."

Mel raises an eyebrow confused with Tyler's nice-ness and butts in, "actually, we know you have something, you know everything that happens in that office, spill it." she commands.

Tyler smiles and nods impressed, Steven just rolls his eyes.

He walks back into the apartment and takes out a key from a side table. He mopes back over to Tyler and Mel. He tosses the keys at Tyler's chest.

"Look around, take everything, burn the place down, I don't care. Either way I'm unemployed." He groans before slamming the door.

Tyler bends down and picks up the keys and hands them to Mel.

"Oh okay." she says awkwardly to Steven's little hissy-fit.

"Yeah that was weird."

"right?"

"yeah."

They stop their little small comment talk and go back down stairs.

They walk back to Tyler's car talking about stupid little things when Tyler stops in front of his building.

He gestures to it, and shows it off like he's a model in _The Price Is Right. _

Mel arches her eyebrows and nods, "Oh deffinatly." she says hooked and walks towards the buildings main doors.

"really?" asks Tyler excited.

Mel stops in her tracks and turns around cracking up, walking away. "hahahah no way, buddy."

She was just joking.

Tyler's jaw drops and he scoffs, "you just played me!" he accuses, "Im the player! I don't get played!" he explains playfully following Mel back to the car.

Mel stops abruptly and spins around. She caresses Tyler's chin and smirks, "looks like you have just met your match, Mr. Rorke." she says turning back around and strutting back to his car.

"I know! Wait!" he calls out, chasing after her.

He then grabs Mel's hand and pulls her close against him, "define match.." he says in a low seductive voice.

Mel bites her lip and thinks, _What are you doing Mel? You naughty naughty girl. Your flirting with the enemy. An enemy of Loren's is an enemy of mine, right? Not right? Maybe right? Maybe it doesn't matter? Maybe it does? Maybe you have a boyfriend who's giving up his dream school for you? Maybe you should stop thinking cause now your just awkwardly staring at the guy, biting yout lip. Aha._

Mel shakes her head and breaks from Tyler's grasp.

"Match as in counterpart…" she mumbles walking back to the car.

_Get a grip, Mel. You're not a Chloe._

Tyler sighs and follows Mel in silence.

They get in the car and get settled.

"So where do you live?" he asks pulling out into the road.

"Just drop me off at Rumor, I need to get my car." he mumbles looking out the window.

"Yes ma'am." he says riding down the highway.

"So when are we going to Jake's?" He asks glancing over at Mel who is fiddling with the keys.

"_I'm _going tomarrow morning. I gotta get home, like no lie." she tells him.

"Oh well call me when you head over there, I'll join you." he offers grinning.

"kay.." Mel lies.

_Yeah right, I'm staying as far away from this guy as possible._

They ride in silence until Tyler drives into Rumor parking lot.

"It was nice seeing you. I look forward on our little adventure." Tyler charms aiming to grab Mel's hand.

But Mel was too quick, she moved her hand and got out of the car like a lightning bolt.

"Likewise." she mumbles slamming the car door.

Tyler watches her walk to her car, get in, and drive away.

"She's a feisty little one." Tyler says to himself and then pulls away.

He drives home with nothing to do, and stumbles into his apartment. He throws his car keys on the counter and stops when the last thing he wants to see is sitting on his couch.

"Hello, Tyler." says Chloe lounging on the couch, "what took you so long to get here? I thought you'd be here by now fucking your little groupie."

Tyler shakes his head disappointed.

"What are you doing here, Chloe?" He asks.

Chloe goes from creepy girl waiting in his apartment mode to pissed off ex about to blow up hit apartment mode.

She sits up on the couch and gives Tyler a disgusted look, "Why were you with that Melony girl? Did you just forget about me that easily?" she asks hurt.

Tyler sighs painfully and sits down next to Chloe.

"No, I could never forget about you…" he says patting her knee, "And her name is Melissa."

"Ulch whatever." Chloe groans folding her arms, "you're seeing _her_ now? Way to upgrade, Tyler."

Tyler laughs not believing his ears, "oh we're talking about who's seeing who, now? What the hell were you doing with Ozborne Silver? _My _boss!"

Chloe laughs, "he's my boss now too baby."

Tyler gets up chuckling, he walks around his apartment aggravated, "wow Chlo, you're really that thick? I never seen you as a dumb blonde."

Chloe jumps up offended and follows Tyler, "What do you mean?"

Tyler turns around and points to her, "Once he gets in your little candy pants, the only work you're going to be doing is getting him his coffee."

Chloe laughs, "says his assistants bar-tender!"

Tyler's mouth drops.

_She's never gonna let that go huh? _he thinks.

He groans, "What are you even doing here? I dumped you! I'm ignoring you, leave!" he commands pointing to the door."

Chloe's face drops and she gets serious and sad. She lowers Tyler's hand and holds it.

"Seriously, I need your help Ty. Big time." she utters melancholy.

Tyler looks down at his former love-of-his-life's hand and his and sighs.

_You know you still love her Tyler.._ he thinks.

"What?" he groans looking up at her glassy blue eyes.

Chloe sighs and pulls him over to the couch. They both sit down.

"I need a friend, a trusted friend, an alibi…" she says in a low scared voice looking up at Tyler.

Tyler looks in her eyes and his heart drops to his stomach. He knew that look. It was the same look on her face when she killed Kaity..

Tyler lets go of her hand disgusted. He looks her up and down.

"What did you do Chloe?" he says getting up and away from her.

Chloe rubs her eyes, "It wasn't just me, It was that Leah girl!"

"What did you-" Tyler begins asking before he relizes it.

_I don't know how. Or why. But Chloe took down Eddie's Plane._

"CHLOE!" he yells scolding her.

She begins to cry.

"I know! I know!" she moans between heavy sobs.

Tyler goes on walking up to Chloe, "I can see Loren, but Jake? Max? _Eddie?"_

Tyler runs his hand through his hair laughing because it's unbelievable.

"Eddie?! Out of why people why would you kill Eddie!" he asks then looks directly at Chloe, "you got to stop killing people!" he scolds.

Chloe sniffles, "I know, I know. But, I didn't know Eddie, and Max and them were going to be on there. She said just Loren."

Tyler recoils confused, "she, she. Who's this Leah?" he says sticking his hands in his pockets.

Chloe shakes her head, "I don't know some crazy girl I found looking through stuff in Jake's office. I asked what she was doing and she just confessed everything like a scared little girl. She drugged Loren's pilots and she was about to call the jet company and tell them to go west instead of east so the plane would be lost in the ocean after it went down."

Chloe starts sobbing again, "I took the phone and called the jet company. I killed Eddie! I killed them all!" she utters while crying.

Tyler sits down next to Chloe and rests his head in his hands.

"Chloe," he mumbles, thinking out-loud, "Chloe, I love you to death. I will never love anybody as much as I love you. But I can't do this anymore. It's too much. Your ruining both our lives. I thought I could keep away from you but I can't. I should have kicked you out the second I saw you-"

"But Ty!" she butts in sobbing.

"LET ME FINISH!" he yells at her before going on, "The second I saw you, I should have made you leave but I didn't. I love you so much. This is why I need to this…"

"Do what?"

Tyler then takes his phone out of his pocket and shows her he had been voice recording her entire confession.

She gasps while he continues, "I need you far away from me Chloe. I won't be responsible for your murders anymore..I love you and I will keep taking you back….that's why I need you locked up…"

Chloe arches her eyebrows confused and sheds another tear.

She then shakes it off and tackles Tyler trying to get his phone, "Tyler! Give it! Don't do this!" She pleads.

"Back off!" he defends trying to get away from her.

Afraid she's going to get the phone he sends the recording to the only person he can trust right now, Mel.

He waits till it sends and hands the phone to Chloe acting like he surrendors.

She smiles and deletes the recording.

She looks up and down giving Tyler a disgusted look, "I thought I could trust you.." she groans walking out his door.

"I thought you were sane!" He yells down the hallway before shutting the door.

He knew Chloe was going straight to Oz's. And he knew Mel would call the cops and they would just be waiting for her at Oz's.

Tyler tried to see the light in this. The light that he would bust Chloe and become famous. The light that she would finnaly be out of his hair.

But deep down, he still loved Chloe. His heart was still sore, but he knew it was for the best.

He sauntered over to his bed and threw himself on it.

He closed his eyes and tried to do everything in his power to stop thinking about Chloe. He tried thinking about the excitement of becoming famous, the excitement of no more Eddie, but then he remembered Chloe was the reason for all of them.

The only topic to keep his racing mind and pounding heart off Chloe, was a new excitement. The excitement of meeting, Mel.

**Setting: Mel's house.**

It's pouring rain outside and Mel swings open the front door not caring it's 1 o'clock in the morning.

Ofcourse, Lisa was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

She jumps up and peers over at her irresponsible daughter, "And where were you, Melissa?" she interrogates.

Mel roles her eyes, and shuts the door.

"Oh you know, jumping in rain puddles." she groans walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Lisa follows her, "It's the middle of the night where were you?! And why are you dressed like that?!" she yells at the door.

Mel walks out of the bathroom in grey sweatpants and a hot pink t-shirt, with pink slippers. She brushing her soaking wet hair.

She walks over to the couch, "I was with Tyler Rorke, trying to find some info on Loren's plane." she mumbles sitting down.

Lisa sits down beside her, "Well it's a good thing you're doing but you shouldn't be out this late, especially without calling! I called you 27 times!"

Mel raises an eyebrow, "27? Wow Mom, that's a new record."

Lisa sighs and laughs a bit, "and you didn't answer why?"

Mel takes her phone out of her pocket and shows it to her mom with a puppy dog face.

"Sally died." she groans petting her poor phone, "she died after I showed Tyler a picture of Adam. See! I'm a good girl. I told him I had a boyfriend!" she tried convincing her mother. Even though she was really convincing herself.

"I'm sorry, mom." she apologized, then hugged Lisa.

Lisa rolled her eyes, and unwillingly forgave her, "It's okay, since you were trying to help Loren."

Mel nodded and got up, "Yeah well, Im going to bed, Sally won't be alive for a few hours so I might as well sleep too." she explained heading up the stairs.

"Why don't you just use you laptop?" asked Lisa.

"Blehhhh!" Mel groaned walking up the steps into her room.

She plugged in her phone and shut off the light to go to sleep.

_I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. I don't like Tyler. _She thought over and over in her head.

AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Review please! Chapter 11 is coming out soon Im actually gonna go grab some chex mix and go back to my computer and type it, will def be out tonight. And review please! Because I been lacking reviews and it makes me sad. Ooooh SPOILER ALERT: the next chapter, Eddie and the villagers give Loren and BIG BIG BIG BIG SURPRISE! (; Im so excited, I hear the wedding bells already! Ooohhh shhhh! Okay hope you liked the chapter! Tyler's an ass but I could def see him and Mel dating haha. K bye


	11. Chapter 11: Playing House

**Chapter 11**

_**Playing House**_

AN: so this chapters cute but I don't feel like revising it for errors so if u see a typo, GET OVER IT. Ugh im mean. im not in a good mood. I! me! I want to marry Eddie lol. But if I cant have him Im happy to give him to Loren…. I'll take Cody (; hehe enjoy! AND REVIEW OR I'LL STOP WRITING FOREVER

**Setting: Loren's cabin:**

Loren had just finished taking a shower. She had put on a long sleeved brown animal skinned thermal looking shirt, leather pants, and leather and animal fur boots. Her long hair was wet and straight after brushing it with a interesting little brush made of animal bone, she had found. She flipped her head over and began to scrunch her long brown hair into curls. She flipped it back and she looked like something out of a music video. She looked and checked herself out in the mirror in front of her.

_Cute. Edgy. Not exactly proud of wearing animal fur, but these are desperate times, _She thinks to herself.

She looks around the sink and finds a perfume bottle filled with the most luscious thing you would ever sniffed. Loren nearly moaned at the aroma.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting soaked in this." she said to herself while putting the great smelling liquid on her wrists, chest, neck, and legs.

She smirked while putting it away and strolled out the door.

Oddly, Eddie sitting on the ebony chair had been replaced by Max.

"Uhmmm hey Max." Loren greeted awkwardly.

Max smiled and rose, "I know your probably like why is Max here, where's my hunk muffin?"

"Wait a minute did you just say hunk muffin?" Loren uttered trying not to crack up.

Max smiled and nodded, "Eddie wanted me to escort you myself, to the beach."

"Oh we're leaving now?" Loren asked pointing to the ground.

Max nodded, "Yes the villagers got us all set up, I hear. I knocked on the door to get you and Eddie but you were in the shower. And may I say you are defiantly taking advantage of the endless hot water, little miss hour shower."

Loren laughed, and Max continued.

"Eddie wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the surprise he set up last night."

Loren tilted her head confused, "surprise? Eddie was with me lasting-" she stopped and she went pale with embarrassment.

"Okay let's go.." she mumbles walking out the door.

Max chuckled following her but then walking in front of her.

"Follow me they got a cart waiting for us" he told her.

"Cart?" she reiterated confused.

"You'll see." assured Max smiling.

They walked down the large wooden bridge in the trees and went down a series of ladders and stairs before ending up in the village square.

Waiting for them, was exactly what Max said. Two carts.

It looked like two long wooden crates decked out in flowers and paint. On each side a long pole ran through it and four brawny male villagers held it up.

Loren scoffed and smile, "No wayyy!" she enthused.

Max nodded and got in the one, followed by Loren in the other.

Little Loren Tate, former nobody from the valley was being carried through the village like a goddess. And she thought becoming a rock star was a dream come true.

She strolled through the village and looked down at everyone. Putting aside her fear of falling or the villagers back's breaking she enjoyed the praise.

The villagers stares at Max and her beaming. Those who didn't look absolutely enchanted, bowed.

Loren blushed and slid down in her cart.

The inside of the cart was lined in a soft red velvety padding.

She was a princess.

Once they got into the jungle, Loren grew worried of the poor villagers that had to carry her, and even more worried that they would drop her.

She tried influencing them to let her down and she would walk but they just ignored her pleas.

Loren just sat there rumpling through the jungle with her eyes closed relaxing, until she heard one villager grunt loudly and her cart descend.

She opened her eyes and she was on the beach near the plane.

But the beach looked completely different.

Instead of three ghetto shacks, they had been replaced with three large beautiful wooden bungalows.

And around the houses even more villagers were there praising everybody.

There were fire breathers and jugglers, singers, dancers.

Loren and Max got out of the cart and walked towards each other. Loren grabbed Max's arm afraid they would get separated .

The crowd was nowhere near as bad as the night prior. But there was something different about it. It looked more elegant and high-class. The villager's and entertainers were all decked in fancy clothes and the three bungalows were the coolest things ever.

They were all identical. They had a single stepped porch in front, with wooden two chairs around a small round wooden table on the porch, the roofs were sloped like normal houses in America and them along with the side walls seemed to be make of clay of some sorts. The houses were large rectangles and Loren knew they were for her and Eddie, ect.

Once the villagers noticed Loren and Max they all stopped and lined in a single file around the jungle leaving the beach empty, except for the three houses, Her, Max, and there friends and family. Loren and Max ran over to Eddie, Jake, Kelly, and Nora who were standing on the porch of the bungalow in the middle.

Loren hugged her mother good morning, and kissed Eddie.

"Why'd you leave?" she complained playfully shoving his shoulder, "And what's going on?" She asks looking at the villagers who look like there up to something.

Everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY had a smile on there face and it make Loren feel awkward.

_Am I missing something? _She thought.

"Just wait." Eddie assures her, and grabbed her hand squeezing and rubbing it with his thumb.

Loren looked at Eddie confused and she gave in to smile with everyone else.

Suddenly the villagers began to sing.

Loren didn't know what they were saying. Heck, she couldn't even make out the rhythm. But whatever it was it sounded tropically beautiful.

Mixed in with the harmonious voices of the villagers, drums beat rapidly along with her heart.

She looked over at her mom and Nora, Max, Kelly, and Jake were stood aside the side of the porch and gazed at her smiling. Her mom looked at her like she was about to cry.

Loren smiled awkwardly at them she looked over at Eddie, who had let go of her hand and she gasped.

Eddie was down on one knee with the beautiful ring that he once put on her finger, in his hands. He had an innocent slanted smile on his face and looked up at Loren like she was a goddess.

Loren put her hand on her heart and tried not to cry tears of joy.

She knew now what everybody was smiling about.

The villagers abruptly stopped singing and stared at her and Eddie.

Eddie took Loren's hand and began his speech, in a charming low romantic voice he began,

"Loren Tate, we've been threw this once, but we're gonna do it again." he then stopped to laugh nervously before going on, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and wake up to your beautiful face every morning, like I did this morning."

Loren put her other hand over her mouth and laughed, overwhelmed with happiness and love.

"It was awesome." Eddie added.

"Get to the point!" Kelly butted in.

_Shush Kelly, _Loren thought.

Eddie laughed again nervously, "What I'm trying to say is, I love you and you're the most precious thing in the world and I want you to be mine."

Eddie bit his lip while sliding the sapphire ring on Loren's finger.

He then stood up and took both of Loren's hands gazing into her eyes and comforting her soul.

_He remembers! He remembers legit everything now! This is it! This is that moment! Oh my god, Is this a dream again? Day dream? Oh, this is real life. This is really happening right now.. Me? Marrying Eddie Duran and 19? I can't really do this… can I?_

**Setting: Tyler's apartment:**

Tyler had been up for about an hour or so. He'd taken his shower, munched on a Special K, bar. He'd done his hair, got dressed in his usual black v-neck, jeans, and black sneakers. And now he just stared out his window in the ghetto bit of LA he'd lived in thinking.

'_I need a friend.. A trusted friend…' _Chloe's words haunted him

'_An alibi…'_

_You love her Tyler._

_You know you still do._

_You did the right thing._

_Mel's going to call you any second now and tell you they locked Chloe up._

Tyler grinned and slightly blushed.

_Mel…_

Tyler didn't want to admit it, but since last night he had grown feelings for the valley girl.

_Spunky.._ he thought still smiling.

He did like her, she was loud, obnoxious, that perfect mixture of sexy and cute, with the curveball of a goofy charm. She was strong-willed and always had her eye on the prize.

Well, Tyler had his eye on the prize as well,

_Melissa Sanders.._

No silly little teenage boyfriend was going to stop him from what he wanted. Tyler always got what he wanted. He had stole Chloe from Eddie. He had gotten the lead role in one of Oz's movies, Eddie had died, and nothing was in his way.

_Melissa Sanders is just a phone call away , _He thought looking at his phone.

Then he shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket.

He would let _her _call _him, =)_

**Setting: Mel's bedroom:**

The sun had loped into her bedroom and slapped her right in the face. She squinted and turned her body to face the other side, but now she's up.

Once she's up, she's up. And dawm she didn't want to be up.

She crawled out of bed and slugged to her closet grabbing random clothes.

She took a quick shower and got dressed slugging back to her bed.

"uggggghhh." she groaned wanting to go back to sleep.

She layed on her stomach with her hair wavy, wearing jeans, a LOVE PINK hoody and converse.

Then she thought of a reason to get up in the morning.

"Oooh!" she cheered as she jumped up and ran to her nightstand looking for the key Steven had given her.

She looked through random papers and accessories, and finally found the key.

She stared at it like it was a key to a trillion dollar mansion.

She then picked up her phone, unplugged it, and turned it on.

She started prancing around her bedroom, "I'm gonnaaaa find Lorennn! I'm gonna finddd Lorennn!" she cheered in a singy-song voice until she noticed her phone said

:NEW VOICE MESSAGE: FROM: TYLER.

"oh" she stopped abruptly.

She then smiled.

_He's probably asking me out or saying something like 'hello beautiful come to my place hardy har har'_

Mel grinned excitedly and opened the message, mentally reminding herself that she has a boyfriend.

She put the phone to her ear and her big grin gradually turned to a disgusted livid face of pure horror and anger.

When the message was done, she threw her phone on her bed in anger and just stared at it speechless.

_Chloe… And Leah.. Who's Leah? WHO DOES CHLOE THINK SHE IS?! What am I gonna do? I got to call Tyler._

Mel tried to shake off her anger and she picked up her phone and called Tyler.

He answers,

Tyler: "Hey spunky, I knew you couldn't stay away."

Mel starts breathing heavy and talks to him seriously, "Tyler…that message…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MESSAGE?!" she asked infuriated.

Tyler: "*sighs* Chloe came to my house last night looking for comfort to what she did, I recorded her confession and threw her out.. She deleted the recording on my phone though, so you have to show yours to the police."

A tear fell down Mel's cheek, "Police?" she asked voice cracking.

Tyler: "Yes Police! You can't let her get away with what she did can you?!"

Tears begins pouring down her chubby cheeks, "No.." she squeaks out, "Does this mean they're….dead?"

**SETTING: PORCH ON THE BEACH, ON THE ISLAND:**

Eddie and Loren looked at each other hand in hand. Both overfilled with joy.

"

Loren's thoughts raced through her mind and her love raced through her heart. Setting aside her insecurities, setting aside her regrets, setting aside all sadness, the loneliness, setting aside the whole in her heart her father had left behind. Loren knew Eddie was her true love. He was her soul mate. And he was to be her husband.

Loren's big brown eyes teared up with joy, and she shook her head vigorously.

"Yes!" she whispered excitedly. She then hugged Eddie around the neck and kissed him passionately. Then she looked into his eyes and cupped his face.

Eddie beamed and laughed, "I didn't even ask you yet. What if I was going to ask you to cut my hair?" he joked putting his hand on Loren's cheek.

Loren laughed and almost cried with joy, she shook her head at goofball Eddie, "I'll do that too, but I don't care we're getting married." she said in a low hysterically happy voice.

Then she kissed him again. This time soft and tender, full of love, and compassion.

"So you'll marry me?" asked Eddie elated releasing the kiss.

Loren nodded and hugged his around the neck again, "Yeah, I will." she whispered in his ear.

Suddenly, Nora, Max, Jake, Kelly, the villager's everybody cheers.

Eddie then laughs in joy and sweeps Loren off her feet. Like prince charming he carries his bride into the bungalow and shuts the door.

Loren looks around amazed at the cute little home.

"ooh! Lemme down! Lemme down!" she asks looking around.

As told Eddie lets her down and holds her hand as she looks around.

Minus the bathroom it was all one big room. It looked a lot like the tent Chief had taken her mom, Kelly, and Loren in to prepare them for the festival. The walls were draped with white sheets.

On the far side of the house a humungous California king bed on steroids stood. It looked like a 19th century princess bed, where see through white sheets hung around it giving the sleeper privacy. The frame, boards and rods were made of a light ivory and Loren couldn't wait to jump in it tonight. The blanket and sheets were cream with a million peach pillows.

The entire floor was a light tan cream and peach weaved carpet.

On the other side of the place by the front door was a little living room. A couch, loveseat, and two chairs with ottomans laid in a little circle around an unlit fire pit. The couches and ect. Where ivory with peachy cream cushions. The fire pit looked like it was made of bones but Loren just influenced herself it was ivory. Between the bed and living room on the side of the wall was a circular ivory dining room table and chairs for two. A peach table cloth partially covered the table and a clay vase filled with exotic flowers sat in the middle. The dining chairs also had peach cushions.

There was ferns here and there and a big painting hung to the left of the bed between the bathroom door and the bed. The painting was a landscape of the beach. And the colors blended in perfectly with the house.

Loren walked into the bathroom and gasped.

It was larger then she expected and everything was snow white. And to her surprise a huge white porcelain tub sat in the middle. Around the tub was tan candles, probably vanilla. To the right was a long sink and mirror that covered the whole wall. Candles, soaps, and perfumes, also covered the sink. There was a movable curtain on the middle wall, Loren brushed it aside and revealed an interesting little toilet, it was outhouse themed but it automatically flushed.

_Thank god, _Loren though shutting the curtain.

And to the left was the biggest ivory armoire you'd ever seen. The drawers on the bottom were filled with linens but when she opened the top. The left was filled with gorgeous outfits for her, and the right for a guy.

Loren smiled walking out of the bathroom.

_For Eddieeeee…!(: she sang in her head._

_She over to Eddie and hugged him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She grabbed his face and pecked his nose playfully._

"_I think I can get used to this.." she told him smiling._

_Eddie nodded, "Same" he said before kissing her._

_They began making out in the air and Eddie walked over to the large peachy bed and threw Loren on there. _

"_I can get used to this too.." he said stripping Loren._

_Loren grabbed Eddie and began kissing him again, "Same."_

_AN: THE ENDDDDDD! For this chapter of course. Hehe! I was thinking of making the next one smutty. Haha idk review and pm me if you think I should or shouldn't. and review either way cuz I CRAVE REVEIWS! Mmmmm! Hehe I love Eddie hes so hot lol yeah review bye. _


	12. Chapter 12: Leddie in Beddie haha(:

**Chapter 12**

_**Leddie in Beddie. **_

AN: okay the title isn't my best work but it's funny and gives you an idea on what the chapters about. Now I know ya'll are all craving more Leddie scenes and here it is. I'm SUPER nervous about this chapter on how ya'll will react so PLEASE REVIEW or I'll die of embarrassment and never write again. hehe okay so **Beware this chapters is intense.**

**. **don't sue me, I'm changing the setting. And like I said I'm real nervous. If u don't like it pm me and if you do REVIEW THAT SHIT DAWG. Hehe okay so taken the wonderful advice from (get ready, shout out) oh wait never mind a guest made that review, crap. Gosh, if you write an awesome review please put your name so you can get a shout out goshhh! Haha well thanks to the advice from a guest, this chapter and JUST THIS CHAPTER. Will run a bit different, first of all I used a lot of metaphors and hyperboles for things. (if you know what I mean;] ) and I changed the point of view to first person (Loren's point of view) chapter 13 will go back to 3rd person like usual but this chapters in Loren's point of view lol. So you get the feeling your doing Eddie lol jk ENJOY!

**SETTING: EDDIE AND LOREN's ISLAND BUNGALOW:**

Eddie threw me on the bed, and I kissed his warm tender lips like there was no tomorrow. His hands ran up my hips and chest, and stopped as he cupped my face releasing his gentle rhythmic breaths into my lungs.

Each kiss, sweeter then the last took me out of this planet. Although I was no longer on Mars, I was plummeting to Earth like a shooting star, with Eddie Duran kissing and nibbling my neck like I was a gentle peach.

Eddie sat up, still above me, and dragged his palm from the center of my chest to the bottom of my stomach, leaving chills running up my spine.

We sat there gazing upon each other with our caring eyes. His told me he loved me, and I just smiled enjoying the moment.

Our bodies sank into the 19th century king bed. I sat back in the embrace of a million cloud soft peach pillows.

The transparent creamy colored sheets hanging from the bed's canopy swayed from a breeze and gave us a sense that we were the only two people on Earth.

And as far as I was concerned…we were.

Eddie bit his lip and ripped off his shirt revealing his perfectly chiseled chest and arms.

Unable to resist, I sat up and caressed his six pack. My delicate hand trailed up towards his pecks, his shoulders, and down his brawny arms.

Eddie's skin was smooth, hot, and slightly sweaty.

Diffidently to make a big move, I began kissing his neck as he ran his hands through my long scrunched hair.

He tasted like sunshine and sea salt. My lips and tongue traveled up his neck over to his right ear. I nibbled his lobe seductively, before going to his heart shaped lips.

I put my one arm around his neck, and my other with my hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

Our hearts beat in sync. Rapidly beating with each other, longing, yearning, craving each other.

His tongue cuddling with mine made the butterflies in my stomach go through metamorphosis.

My body responded to every touch, and before I knew it, our passion grew fierce.

Together, we ripped off my shirt and threw it who cares where.

The heartthrob then picked me up and sat me on his lap, facing him with my legs wrapped around his waist.

I threw both my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him. His skin was smooth and soft. He was a cloud and I was in heaven.

The angels were singing the ballad of love, although the place was silent disregarding the heavy breaths and moans.

Eddie ran his hands up and down my back and neck, letting the pads of his fingertips trickle and caress my skin.

Although the scene was hot, Eddie gave me goose bumps.

He slowly unhooked my bra and threw it elsewhere. In that motion, he tackled me to the bed, straight on my back.

Exposing myself still seemed strange, but Eddie was to be mine, and in return I was to be his.

We swapped candy coated saliva, and I hugged him to be closer, though he was never close enough.

He lifted his head from our kissing. Eyes dazed, he smiled and spoke softly, "I love you Loren." he whispered caressing my cheek with his palm.

I looked up at my prince charming and nearly died.

His chiseled bronze-olive chest, his luminous sparkling brown eyes gazing at me like I was a candy bar. And his black hair that was beginning to curl due to getting longer hung to the nape of his neck. All made him gorgeous. He bit his pouted pink lips and broke with a sweet smile.

"I love you too, Eddie." I whispered back.

Eddie grinned and leaned down, giving me a soft, tender, loving kiss.

He then turned his focus elsewhere and unbuttoned my shorts. Along with my panties he gently slid them off, down my legs, and threw them elsewhere.

His eyes were the lock and key to my heart and with a final sparkle they aimed for my lips and he began kissing me again.

I ran my hands through his thick black hair and his neck, and wrapped my left leg around his right pant leg.

We released the kiss and Eddie scoped me and I put my hand on his cheek scoping his eyes.

He unbuckled his pants and dropped them to his ankles.

He then jumped on me and there we began the slow dance of love.

A spark flared into the sky and ignited a conflagration of the stars. A pyrotechnic display of love danced in the sky as we moved.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles together. I scratched his neck and back, and closed my eyes.

Eddie smiled and panted, resting his head on my chest.

We moved as one to the song of the angels. Up down, back and forth, circle to circle, kiss to nibble we had found love in a hopeless place.

Out of the darkness and into the sun, my heart had opened up to great lengths as I accepted Eddie's love, trust, and compassion.

Last night had been different. It was still remarkable, no doubt. But now, I could enjoy him.

I thought beautiful thoughts. Eddie and I were in the utter most love and the moans and screams were codes of our confessions of love.

Eddie had finally loved me as much as I loved him. We had survived through so many dire tragedies and dramas, there was no stopping us now.

I was his fiancé, his real, one and only true love, his everything.

His love was a river and my insecurities were the dam. He had broken through and flowed into my heart.

His embrace flowed through my veins and every thought in my mind, was wrapped around him.

"Eddie.." I moaned as he fell to the bed beside me

He chuckled satisfied and happy

"I could defiantly get used to this." he whispered leaning over for a kiss.

"mmmhmm" I agreed kissing him softly.

We had both gotten dressed and stable before walking out our front door to see what everyone else was doing. As I walked out the porch feeling the sun and ocean breeze I stood there befuddled and dazed holding Eddie's hand.

How can one just go back to reality from traveling the galaxy?

AN: okaaayyy short chapter, super worried, not one of my best but here it is. Hopefully this wonder Leddie scene will keep to satisfied until I post something new.

Got any ideas? Give them up! Cuz I don't lol. I'll give you a shout out if I use or like your idea of course(= keep reviews polite please and thank you (; and hoped you enjoyed Leddie in Beddie lol

p.s. uggggghhh people piss me off I'm bout to delete my account like no lie. Freaking haters man, there's a difference between constructive criticism on my story and hating on my authors notes like come on now. .


	13. Author's Note

AN: hey I know we're not suppose to write authors notes as chapters but i dont give a dawm. I just want to let ya'll know the next chapter is coming out tomarrow afternoon and thank you for your patiance. I been real busy but the chapter will be awesome so it'll be worth it(: okayy thanks for all the great reviews and constructive critisism! you guys rock . thanks and hearts


End file.
